Ai no Hoshi: Shadows of Destiny
by MysticMew
Summary: Setzt direkt an Ai no Hoshi an. Usa kommt aus der Zukunft und landetete in der Mitte eines Dramas, in dem sie gar nicht sein dürfte. Ein alter Bekannter aus dem Silberjahrtausend fordert Venus für sich, wird die frische Beziehung von Minako und Hotaru h


**Ai no Hoshi: Shadows of Destiny**

Vorwort

Juhu, da bin ich wieder. Letztendlich dürft ihr Laetitia danken, daß ich mich dazu entschieden habe endlich doch diese schon länger geplante Fortsetzung zu „Ai no Hoshi" zu schreiben. Warum? Nun wir arbeiten gerade an einer Fortsetzung zu „Im Schatten des Lichts" und sagen wir mal so es ist höchst anregend und da ich noch über eine Woche Zeit habe bis mein Urlaub zuende ist und nicht so große Lust habe weder auf TBoL noch auf etwas anderes und das dritte Kapitel von SiL (Stars in Love) gerade fertig habe, dachte ich machst du das jetzt mal.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Prologue: Coming Out

Haus der Ainos (Minako)

Und da dachte ich meine Eltern wären verständnisvoll.

Es war Samstag, der Tag nach der großen Party, der Tag nachdem ich meine Entscheidung getroffen hatte meine Beziehung mit Hotaru-chan nicht länger vor meinen Freunden zu verbergen. Das war eigentlich weniger das Problem gewesen. Tatsächlich schienen eh schon alle zu wissen, was los war, Makoto hatte wohl doch geplaudert, nicht daß ich ihr böse war. Usagi war glücklich für uns, wenn auch die Idee scheinbar noch etwas Zeit brauchte, um vollkommen zu ihr durchzudringen, Ami hatte eigentlich auch keine Einwände, Rei schien erst etwas mißtrauisch aber rang sich nach einigen Seitenstößen von Usagi schließlich doch zu einem Glückwunsch durch.

Alles in allem war das Ganze bis hierhin gut und glatt verlaufen, ganz so wie Firefly gesagt hatte. Das war jedenfalls so bis es an die nächste größere Aufgabe ging. Nach dem morgendlichen Gespräch mit den restlichen Inners hatte ich Hotaru zum Essen eingeladen, damit wir die Neuigkeiten meinen Eltern gemeinsam beibringen konnten. da wir beide wußten Tomoe Souichi, Hotarus Vater, würde weniger ein Problem sein und Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna wußten es eh schon.

Da meine Mutter Hotaru ganz gerne mochte seit sie während des letzten Jahres öfters hier war, hatte ich gedacht alles würde gut laufen, es würde vielleicht etwas dauern aber sie wäre schließlich okay damit. Ein schrecklich falscher Gedanke.

Gerade in diesem Moment schrie meine Mutter irgendwas etwas über falsche Erziehung während Dad vor uns auf und ab ging. Jetzt stoppte er und grummelte etwas zurück darüber wessen Fehler das wohl war. Ich spürte Hotaru meine Hand unter dem Tisch drücken und langsam begann mir das Geschreie auf die Nerven zu gehen. Warum redeten sie gerade jetzt über schlechte Erziehung? Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatten sie sich doch nur einen Dreck um mich gekümmert! Es war besser geworden in dem Jahr, als ich mich bei der Agentur beworben hatte. Und jetzt, jetzt stritten sie sich auch noch meinetwegen! Ich glaube noch ein paar Sekunden und sie hatten vollkommen vergessen, daß Hotaru und ich hier waren und wüßten gar nicht mehr worum es ging...

Die Anspannung begann mich innerlich zu zerreißen und ich spürte selbes bei Hotaru. Ich sandte einen bittenden Blick in Richtung Artemis und fummelte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Henshinkristall. Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde ich auch zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen, das würde uns jedenfalls die gebotene Aufmerksamkeit verschaffen. Mein Partner zögerte kurz und ich fürchtete schon er würde mir die Bitte abschlagen, als er schließlich nickte. Usagi und Amis Eltern wußten schon lange, daß sie Senshi waren und auch Reis Großvater und Yuuichirou gehörten zu diesem Kreis, nur meine Eltern noch nicht. Das würde sich jetzt ändern.

„GENUG!" donnerte ich und der ganze Tisch wackelte als ich überdramatisch aufsprang, Hotaru schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln und ich hob meine Henshinkristall. „VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Ein Donnern hallte irgendwo draußen, obwohl doch eigentlich blauer Himmel vorherrschte, als die vertraute orangegoldene Energie über meinen Körper wusch. Ich hatte das seit dem Kampf mit Galaxia nicht mehr gemacht und war angenehm überrascht neben der Vertrautheit auch ein Gefühl von neuer Stärke zu fühlen, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Es schien, als ob unsere Kräfte mit uns reiften.

Eine erdrückende Stille lag über den Raum, Mom und Dad waren verhaart, wo sie waren, Artemis war auf den Tisch gesprungen und Hotaru aufgestanden. Sie ergriff meine Hand und ohne sich um Worte zu bemühen stand sie eine Sekunde als Sailorsaturn neben mir. Merkwürdig... Ich fühlte Teile ihrer Macht auch in mir. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Minako, was...?" stotterte meine Mutter und Dad lehnte sich Halt suchend an die nächstgelegene Wand. „Ich bin Sailorvenus", eröffnete ich glatt heraus. Mom wurde fast ohnmächtig und Dad rutschte halb die Wand hinunter. Niemand sagte etwas, bis auf Artemis. „Wirklich hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, daß du ein Talent dazu hast das Offensichtliche herauszustellen?" Saturn kicherte mit vorgehaltener Hand.

Das würde ein langes Gespräch werden.

Chapter One: Dawn of a New Crisis

Juuban Park (Hotaru)

Minako streckte sich müde und verspannt. Es hatte volle Zweieinhalbstunden gedauert bis wir Minakos Eltern halbwegs über alles aufgeklärt hatten und wir schließlich wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkamen, mit dem Versprechen das Artemis ihnen alles weiteren Fragen besser beantworten konnte. Überraschenderweise hatte dieses Gespräch dann nur noch eine halbe Stunde gedauert.

Vielleicht... Nein, genau das mußte Minako damit bezweckt haben. Schocke deine Eltern so hart mit etwas anderen, daß sie das eigentlich brisante Thema vergessen oder mehr in den Hintergrund drängen. Es folgte eine weitere Dreiviertelstunde Smalltalk über die Ereignisse von gestern Abend, den Auftritt und die Reaktionen. Schließlich entließen sie uns, um noch ein wenig mehr über den armen Artemis herzufallen.

Jetzt war es schon später Nachmittag und es lohnte sich kaum noch etwas zu machen. Minako seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Ich konnte die Spannung in ihr immer noch fühlen und ich begann langsam sie etwas zu massieren. Meine Freundin entspannte sich augenblicklich und gab einen weiteren, diesmal zufriedenen Seufzer von sich. „Besser", fragte ich lächelnd. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern lehnte sich zu mir hinüber und gab mir einen kurzen Kuß auf den Mund, der schnell tiefer wurde.

Mit einen glücklichen Lächeln brach sie diesen schließlich. „Ich bin froh, daß jetzt doch alles gut gegangen ist." Ich lächelte zurück und genoß die Wärme ihres Körpers so nah an meinem. Ihre Worte und die Offenbarung ihrer Liebe von gestern Abend rangen immer noch in meinem Gedächtnis und hinterließen ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in meinem Herzen. „Das habe ich dir doch gesagt." Sie nickte, die Augen geschlossen. „Natürlich du hast ja so recht, Firefly."

Sanft strich ich durch ihr goldenes Haar und hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen. Gemeinsam saßen wir eine ganze Weile so da und kümmerte uns nicht um die schiefen Seitenblicken, die wir von einigen Passanten erhielten. Was wußten die schon? Sollten sie sich doch um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern. Die Strahlen der tiefstehenden Spätnachmittagssonne erwärmten uns und alles in allem war es doch noch ein schöner Tag. War...

„Vorsicht!" Ein Hauch von Dunkelheit streifte mich und ich reagierte schnell, indem ich Minako von mir wegstieß. Ihre Instinkte schienen den Rest zu übernehmen, denn sie sprang mit einem Backflip von der Bank zu Boden, als ein starker Energieeinschlag die Stelle traf, wo wir gerade noch friedlich gesessen hatten.

Ich fuhr herum, Henshinkristall bereits in der Hand. Mehre Meter über dem Boden vor uns schwebte eine düstere Gestalt. Es war nicht das Aussehen, was düster war. Die langen silberblauen Haaren und die blauviolette Kleidung mit dem dunkelgrauen Umhang ließen den Mann darin sogar sehr beeindruckend und exotisch aussehen. Ich bin sicher unter normalen Umständen wären die anderen Mädchen sicher über ihn hergefallen. Nein, was mich an ihm beunruhigte war seine Aura. Sie war nicht vollkommen dunkel und schwarz. Es war mehr wie ein Vorhang, ein Schleier aus Eifersucht und Haß, gemischt mit etwas entfernt vertrautem.

Der Mann beachtete mich gar nicht wie ich zu meiner gelinden Erstaunen feststellte, sondern starrte nur mit einen Ausdruck, der unmöglich zu deuten war, in Minakos Richtung. Da war etwas, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel, ein Verlangen, das wie ein Feuer in ihm brannte, und es gebührte meinem Aino-chan...

Minako schien regelrecht gebannt an Ort und Stelle festgefroren. Erinnerungsflashback, tippte ich mal, also war dieser Mann höchstwahrscheinlich eine Bekanntschaft aus dem Silberjahrtausend und gemessen an dem Blick des Fremden eine sehr gute Bekanntschaft. „Tandor?" brachte sie schließlich in nicht mehr als einem Flüstern hervor, doch ich hörte es, hörte die Verwirrung und den Unglauben. Abwesend sandte ich ein Sammelruf über meinen Armbandkommunikator an den Rest der Senshi, das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Der Mann senkte sich langsam zu Boden. „Es ist schön, daß du dich noch an mich erinnerst, meine liebe Venus." Tandors Stimme war rauh und tief, belegt mit einer unterschwelligen Kälte, die definitiv nicht dahin gehörte. Minako stand immer noch wie paralysiert da und ich festigte meinen Griff um meinen Kristall, aktivierte ihn aber noch nicht.

„Ich muß sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Nach allem, was zwischen uns gewesen ist, finde ich dich hier wieder wie du mit einem Erdenmädchen rummachst..." Wut und Zorn stieg in mir auf. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen unseren romantischen Moment zu ruinieren und dann auch noch über uns herzuziehen?

„Es war nie etwas zwischen uns", entgegnete Minako, der Kommentar über mich hatte sie anscheinend etwas aus ihrer Trance befreit. Tandor verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Oh je, hast du denn schon alles vergessen? Aber das spielt jetzt eh keine Rolle mehr. Jetzt da ich dich wiedergefunden habe, werde ich dich auch nicht mehr gehen lassen." Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, doch Minako bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel. „Keinen Schritt weiter", grollte ich und das schien auch endlich Minakos Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Tandor blickte sich höhnisch zu mir um. „Oder was?" Ich hob meinen Henshinkristall und sah wie ein kurzer Hauch von Erkenntnis in den Augen des aufdringlichen Mannes zu sehen waren. „Oder das! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

(Haruka)

Mit brachialer Geschwindigkeit jagte ich meinen neuen schwarzen Sportwagen durch die Straßen von Tokyo, höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ich bereits einige Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen überschritten aber das störte mich nicht. Noch bevor ich das Signal von Hotaru erhalten hatte, war der Wind schon sehr unruhig gewesen. Es hatte heute Morgen angefangen und ich hatte Michiru und Setsuna, die sich auch mal wieder blicken ließ, losgeschickt um ein paar Stellen zu überprüfen. Etwas war im Gange und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl es hatte mit unserem neuesten Paar unter den Senshi zu tun.

Das Gefühl der Gefahr wurde stärker, als ich meinen Wagen quietschend vor dem Eingang zum Juuban Park zum halten brachte, heraussprang und bereits in relativer Nähe das Aufleuchten von Saturns Verwandlungsenergie erblickte. Sie konnte man schon von weitem von allen anderen unterscheiden, da der Energieausstoß meist wesentlich höher war.

„URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Die Szene, die mich begrüßte, verwirrte mich. Da war ein Mann, in einer Uniform, die den Beschreibungen der Inners nach denen der vier Generäle des Prinzens und später Königin Beryls ähnelte. Jedoch war das keiner von ihnen. Er erinnerte mich vage an die Beschreibungen von Kunzite aber auch nur vage.

Ich verharrte, wo ich war, und beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam. Noch schien keine Notwendigkeit einzugreifen und die anderen Senshi würden sicher noch etwas brauchen bis sie hier waren. Der Mann starrte Saturn mit offenen Mund an. „Saturn? Sailorsaturn?" Seine Stimme begann sich zu überschlagen und resultierte schließlich in einem verrückten Lachen. „Also das... Wirklich wie dumm seid ihr eigentlich? Und du, Venus... Du müßtest doch eigentlich wissen wie gefährlich dieses Mädchen sein kann."

Das schien Venus vollkommen aus ihrem paralysierten Zustand zu reißen und sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Bevor ich auch nur einen weiteren Atemzug nehmen konnte, war sie in so strahlendes Licht gehüllt, daß es selbst dem von Saturn ähnelte. „Wer gibt dir das Recht über uns zu urteilen, Tandor, und schon gar nicht erlaube ich, daß du so schlecht über mein Firefly redest! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du doch auch nur ein lausiger Leutnant im Dienste Kunzites. Ich weiß nicht, was dir die Idee gibt zwischen uns wäre etwas gewesen, aber du hattest ja noch nicht mal eine Chance gegen deinen Vorgesetzten!"

Selten – nein, eigentlich nie – hatte ich Venus mit solcher Intensität und mit solchem Zorn reden hören. Es schien diesen Tandor jedoch nur noch wütender zu machen und er preschte vor. Zwar wußte ich, daß Venus und Saturn ihn abwehren könnten aber fand ich das als gute Gelegenheit mich vorzustellen.

„WORLD SHAKING!"

(Venus)

Der gelbe Energieball kollidierte mit Tandor, der zwar noch zurückweichen wollte, was ihm aber nicht mehr ganz gelang, und wurde einige Meter zurückgeworfen. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als er hart auf dem Boden aufprallte und sich langsam wieder hoch rappelte. Auch wenn er gerade ein paar ziemlich geschmacklose Dinge gesagt hatte und ich ihm das nicht so schnell vergessen würde, schien Tandor doch nicht mehr der zu sein, den ich gekannt hatte. In gewisser Weise hatte er ja recht, vor Kunzite war da wirklich mal was gewesen aber eigentlich nichts Ernstes. Entweder schien ihm die Sache doch ernster zu sein als mir oder jemand wollte ihm das glauben machte. Bei unserer Rate an einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogenen Gegnern tippte ich auf die letztere Möglichkeit.

Tandor war wieder auf den Beinen und Uranus hatte ihre Vorstellung abgeschlossen. Der ehemalige Erdenleutnant schien für einen Moment abzuwiegen, ob er sich nicht doch lieber fürs erste zurückziehen sollte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf wie um einen lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden. „Geh mir aus den Weg, Senshi Uranus. Ich nehme mir nur, was mir gehört." Entrüstet wollte ich etwas entgegnen, kam aber nie dazu.

„Venus gehört niemanden, schon gar nicht dir!" drang eine vertraute Stimme durch die Luft. Aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, aus der Uranus gekommen war, erschienen nun Moon und der Rest der Inner Senshi. Ich wartete auf eine typische Sailormoonrede aber es kam keine.

Tandor hingegen sah verwirrt zwischen den Senshi hin und her und seine Augen fixierten sich schließlich auf Sailormoon. Ohne die Tiara war es wesentlich einfacher die Verbindung zum Mondkönigreich herzustellen und das schien nun auch meinem Möchtegernlover aufzufallen. „Prinzessin Serenity?" Moon nickte und ihr Halbmondsymbol blitzte auf. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere sind sie Tandor, erster Leutnant im Dienste General Kunzites?" Sie klang so erwachsen, so sehr wie Serenity selbst. In ihren Augen lag eine Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, die förmlich strahlte.

Für einen Augenblick sah ich etwas wie Reue in Tandors Augen, was meine Theorie nur bestätigte. Doch der Ausdruck war so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war. „Mischt euch nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, das ist eine Sache zwischen Venus und mir." Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und schien die restlichen Senshi zu ignorieren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Mars ihren Bogen spannen und Jupiter in Kampfstellung gehen, während Uranus ihr Space Sword hob. Doch Tandor kam nicht weiter als eins, zwei Schritte, da prallte er gegen ein undurchdringliches Schild aus Energie.

„Was zum...?" Saturn hatte ihre Sense erhoben und deren Spitze glühte hell. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein kaltes Feuer wieder, das mich innerlich erschaudern ließ. „Ich gebe dir zwei Möglichkeiten wie wir das Ganze ohne Schwierigkeiten lösen konnte", sagte sie mit monotoner und emotionsloser Stimme. „Die Eine ist, du verschwindest von hier und kommst nie wieder oder du läßt dir helfen dich von deinem Zorn und deiner Eifersucht zu befreien. Demo... Solltest du keines von beiden in Betracht ziehen, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich gewaltsam zu zwingen." Dabei machte sie eine Geste zu den restlichen Senshi. „Und ich glaube, ich bin hier nicht die Einzige."

Tandor blieb stehen, wo er war und musterte Saturn aufmerksam, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Schwäche. Insgeheim wünschte ich er würde sich für unsere Hilfe entscheiden. Es waren schon genug Menschen aus der Vergangenheit, die uns lieb und teuer waren, gestorben. Es mußten nicht noch mehr hinzukommen.

Moon begann ihren Stab zu heben und die Heilungsbeschwörung zu murmeln. Wenn sie es schaffte Tandor unvorbereitet... „Unter diesen Umständen ändere ich meine Pläne. Venus, wir sehen uns wieder. Schon sehr bald." In einem Aufblitzen negativer Energie war er verschwunden. Moon senkte enttäuscht ihren Stab und Mars ließ den Feuerpfeil in ihrer Hand ersterben.

„Hey!" beschwerte Moon sich. „Und dafür bin ich jetzt den ganzen Weg gerannt?" Yep, definitiv wieder Usagi. Mars schenkte ihr einen genervten Blick. „Laufen ist gut für die Figur." Ich achtete nicht weiter auf die Streithähne. Saturn war zu mir getreten und hatte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, was mich wieder etwas entspannte. Die Begegnung hatten ein paar Erinnerungen aufgewühlt. Tandor war immer sehr loyal gewesen. Sowohl zu Elysion, als auch zum Mondreich. Daher konnte ich mir schlecht vorstellen, daß er sich so leicht hatte kontrollieren lassen. Andererseits Kunzite hatte sich auch nicht wehren können trotz seiner starken Loyalität zu Endymion.

„Ich laß nicht zu, daß er dir etwas antut", murmelte Saturn sanft und daran hatte ich auch keinen Zweifel. Wovor ich Angst hatte war, daß er Hotaru etwas antat, und zwar meinetwegen.

Chapter Two: Unexpected Arrival

Juuban Viertel, am nächsten Tag (Usa)

„Autsch..." Direkt auf dem Hintern gelandet. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und schaute mich um, ob auch niemand meinen Auftritt bemerkt hatte. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, daß ich in einer Seitenstrasse gelandet war. Also wirklich Setsuna sollte diesen Schlüssel mal untersuchen, jedes Mal landete ich unsanft. Das hieß... Besser ich fragte sie das nicht, höchstwahrscheinlich war sie eh ziemlich wütend mit mir, da ich ja eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. Doch ich wollte alle und gerade Hotaru noch mal sehen bevor sich unsere Zeitlinien vollkommen überlappten.

„Kleine Lady, was soll denn das? Du weißt genau, daß du den Schlüssel nicht mehr benutzen sollst", rügte Diana mich von ihrem Platz einen halben Meter entfernt von mir. Warum war sie eigentlich sanft gelandet und ich nicht? Dabei war es mehr ein Unfall, daß sie mit in den Strahl gezogen wurde. „Ach, komm schon. Ich bleib ja nicht lange. Das letzte Mal konnte ich mich gar nicht richtig von allen verabschieden."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat ich hinaus auf die geschäftige Hauptstraße und sah mich um, wo ich gelandet war. Nicht unweit vom Crown Fruit Parlor stellte ich fest. Das traf sich gut. Ich war durstig und außerdem bestand eine reelle Chance Usagi und die anderen dort zu treffen. So schnell würden sich alte Gewohnheiten bestimmt nicht ändern.

Ein irgendwie vertrauter grüner Haarschopf erhaschte für einen Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst dachte ich Pluto zu sehen aber der Gedanke wurde schnell von der Erinnerung an eine alte Bekanntschaft aus der Zeit vor Helios verdrängt... „Kleine Lady?" Ehrlich, Diana konnte nicht aufhören mich so zu nennen, obwohl ich mittlerweile fast erwachsen war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, ich dachte nur ich hätte jemanden... Nein, unmöglich. Er kann nicht hier sein."

„Wer kann nicht hier sein?" hakte Diana nach. Ich sah noch einmal in die gleiche Richtung, erwartete aber auch nicht wirklich jemanden zu sehen. „Niemand." 

Crown Fruit Parlor (Usagi)

„Es war gerade so schön friedlich gewesen. Ich hasse das. Was hat dieser Tandor hier zu suchen? Und vor allen Dingen, was gibt ihm den Gedanken er und Minako seien ein Paar?" sprach ich laut aus, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging. Rei und Makoto, die mir gegenüber saßen, mußten ähnliche Gedanken plagen. „Ich habe versucht etwas im Feuer zu lesen aber bisher ohne Erfolg", meinte Rei enttäuscht über sich selbst. Makoto hingegen schien ziemlich wütend. „Was glaubt der Kerl eigentlich wer er ist? Sich einfach Minako-chan unter den Nagel reißen ohne zu fragen. Der kann, was erleben, wenn ich ihn zwischen die Finger bekommen." Ami neben mir hob beschwichtigend die Hände bei Makos Ausbruch. „Ganz ruhig, Mako-chan. Ich glaube, sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und Hotaru-chan ist ja auch noch da." Rei nickte. „Hai, und der soll erst mal versuchen an einer wütenden Saturn vorbeizukommen."

„Was relativ schwer werden dürfte", ergänzte ich und wir teilten ein kurzes Lachen, was aber mehr dazu gedacht war die Stimmung zu lockern.

Haruka und Michiru waren auf Patrouille und Setsuna bekam man kaum noch zu Gesicht. Etwas, was sie kurz nach dem Kampf mit Galaxia gesagt hatte, fiel mir wieder ein. „Hat Setsuna nicht gesagt es würden keine größeren Krisen mehr kommen?" Makoto schnaubte. „Diesen arroganten Fatzke kann man ja wohl kaum als echte Bedrohung bezeichnen." Rei nickte beipflichtend, wenn auch etwas zaghaft.

„Ich wäre da etwas vorsichtiger. Wir wissen nicht über welche Reserven er verfügt und wir sollten auch kein Risiko eingehen", bemerkte Artemis. Luna schenkte ihm einen belustigten Blick. „Du machst dir doch nur Sorgen um Minako-chan." Artemis sah beschämt zur Seite. „Trotzdem glaube ich, daß Artemis recht hat. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein", pflichtete Ami ihm bei. Nein, nachsichtig würde ich nicht werden. Ich hatte meine Freunde schon zu oft verloren. Wenn ich noch einmal jemanden verlieren sollte...

„Konnichi wa, minna-san!" Mein Kopf schoß herum bei der vertrauten Stimme. Ein junges Mädchen, so um die sechszehn Jahre hatte den Fruit Parlor betreten. Pinke Haare, gebunden im traditionellen Odangostil der Königsfamilie, und eine kleine graue Katze auf ihrem Kopf. Sie winkte eifrig und eilte dann zu unserem Tisch hinüber.

Ich glaube mein Mund mußte die ganze Zeit über offengestanden haben, als ich verblüfft und ungläubig jedes Detail des Mädchens in mir aufsaugte, das noch vor anderthalb Jahren als das kleine Kind in meinem Leben für Wirbel gesorgt hatte. Ami klopfte mir auf den Rücken und Rei unterdrückte ein Grinsen, denn mein Gesichtsausdruck mußte preisgekrönt gewesen sein.

Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Sitz und brachte es irgendwie fertig mich nicht tolpatschig anzustellen, was ich fast erwartet hatte das passieren würde. „Chibi..." begann ich und musterte meine zukünftige Tochter von oben bis unten, vage bekam ich mit wie Diana von ihr heruntergesprungen war und nun ihr eigenes Wiedersehen mit Luna und Artemis feierte. Meine mir plötzlich so fremde Tochter grinste breit und schien geduldig zu warten bis ich den Schock verdaute hatte. „Usa. Einfach Usa. das Chibi kannst du weglassen, paßt nicht mehr ganz."

_Wow, ganz ruhig, Usagi! Atme!_ warnte mein Unterbewußtsein mich und ich stieß die Luft, die ich angehalten hatte zischend aus. Die positiven Gefühle begannen schließlich den Schock und diesmal mußte es Chi... Usa gewesen sein, die verblüfft schaute, als ich sie in eine enge Umarmung drückte. Gefühle von Freude bis hin zu Stolz über die Entwicklung des ehemalig kleinen Mädchens erquickten mein Herz und ich hielt einfach nur fest.

Chapter Three: Shocking Revelations

(Usa)

Ich strahlte innerlich. Es war schön sich einmal nicht gleich beim Wiedersehen zu streiten. Usagi wirkte soviel erwachsener, so sehr wie... Mama. Natürlich war da immer noch ein Unterschied aber das war auch gut so. Es würde noch etwas dauern bis Kristall Tokyo und sie sollte ihr Leben so lange wie möglich genießen, denn darum beneidete ich sie etwas... Aber sicher wußte sie genau wie das Prinzessinnenleben war aus ihren eigenen zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen.

„Hey, jetzt ist aber genug", sagte ich mit einem Lachen und löste mich sanft aber bestimmt von ihr und quetschte mich dann schließlich neben Usagi und Ami auf die Bank, nachdem Unazuki mit meiner Bestellung gekommen war, begannen dann die erwarteten Fragen auf mich einzuprasseln. Was ich hier machte? Wie es mir so ergangen war? Und so weiter und so fort. Das alles war ja noch relativ erträglich aber dann wurde es etwas peinlich, als Rei den Ring an meinem linken Ringfinger erspähte. „Was ist das?" quietschte sie förmlich und griff nach meiner Hand. Den anderen Mädchen fielen beinahe die Augen raus und ich wurde etwas Rot vor Verlegenheit. „Uhm... Helios und ich sind seit ein paar Monaten verlobt..."

„NANI?" So was hatte ich erwartet. Ich sackte förmlich in mich zusammen unter den bohrenden Blicken von Ami, Rei. Makoto und besonders Usagis... „Und du bist zurückgekommen, obwohl du verlobt bist?" wollte Luna wissen. „Nun ich wollte euch alle halt noch mal sehen bevor ich gar nicht mehr kann..." Ich beschloß schnell das Thema zu wechseln, langsam begann ich mich unwohl unter dem Starrwettbewerb zu fühlen. „Wo ist eigentlich, Hotaru-chan?"

Die Mädchen tauschten einen sehr langen Blick aus, der mich eigentlich hätte warnen sollen aber es nicht tat. „Sie sollte im Park bei..." Bevor Usagi ausreden konnte, war ich schon aus der Tür und hörte nicht mehr, was sie weiter sagen wollte. Ich war zu aufgeregt meine Kindheitsfreundin zu sehen. Sie müßte jetzt fast im selben Alter wie ich sein. Wir hatten uns bestimmt einiges zu erzählen.

Ich erreichte den Parkeingang und sah mich um. So, jetzt war die Frage, wo fand ich Hotaru? Sie war selten alleine im Park gewesen damals und ich kannte daher keine beliebten Stellen... Für einen Moment stoppte ich und berührte mit einer Hand meine Brosche. Die Augen geschlossen suchte ich Sternenenergie und fand das unverwechselbare Muster von Saturn etwas Nordwestlich von hier. Hätte ich nur einen Moment weitergeforscht, hätte ich auch das andere Muster bemerkt.

Ich mußte nicht lange suchen und erspähte das unscheinbare Mädchen schon von weitem. Gerade wollte ich auf mich aufmerksam machen und losrufen, da stockte ich. Minako? Schnell verschwand ich hinter einem nahen Baum und spähte herum. Ja, das war eindeutig Minako und sie hatte einen Arm um Hotarus Schultern. Aber das würde ja bedeuten...

„Shimatte", wisperte ich. Wie hatte ich mich nur so verrechnen können. Ich war sicher Pluto würde mich umbringen, ich durfte überhaupt nicht hier sein. Das war die Zeit, es mußte die Zeit sein, von dem, was Venus immer erzählte. Kuso, kuso, kuso...

Eine eisige Faust legte sich um mein Herz und ich wirbelte herum und rannte. Irgendwo hinter mir hörte ich Hotaru meinen Namen rufen aber ich lief einfach weiter, immer weiter... Es war nicht fair. Was sollte ich tun? Ich sollte einfach gehen aber mein Gewissen ließ mich nicht. Wie hatte ich nur so einen Fehler machen können?

(Hotaru)

„Ich hab das Gefühl wir werden beobachtet", meinte ich. Minako lächelte vergnügt. Sie schien wieder gut gelaunt zu sein trotz des gestrigen Zwischenfalls. Dieser Tandor hatte sich zwar nicht wieder gezeigt aber er war noch nicht weg, da existierte eine stumme Übereinstimmung zwischen uns. Es schien, daß sie größtenteils so gut gelaunt war, weil ihre Eltern jetzt mehr oder weniger okay mit uns waren, außerdem hatte Toshi heute Morgen angerufen und ein paar Planungen gemacht. Ich war natürlich auch etwas aufgeregt darüber und wollte soviel wie möglich wissen. Doch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß wir beobachtet wurden.

„Laß sie doch schauen, was stört es uns?" Minako drückte mir einen Kuß auf die Lippen. Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, daß ich bestimmt keine harmlosen Passanten meinte, gab aber schließlich nach und genoß das Gefühl, das immer noch ein Kribbeln in mir hervorrief aber alles andere wäre auch ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte ich einen wehenden purpurnen Haarzopf und brauchte ganze drei Sekunden bis ich die Verbindung hergestellt hatte. Etwas unsanft brach ich den Kuß ab, sprang auf und rief dem Mädchen hinterher, das eiligst aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Chibiusa!" Minako war ebenfalls aufgestanden aber meine Füße trugen mich bereits durch den Park. Ich folgte ihr nicht mit meinen Augen, sondern hängte mich einfach an ihre geistige Signatur. Was mochte sie wohl nur so verängstigt haben? _Mach dir nichts vor, Hotaru, du weißt genau was._ Vielleicht war es einfach nur der Schock, trotzdem paßte eine solche Reaktion gar nicht zu dem offenherzigen Mädchen, das ich in Erinnerung hatte. Da! Nur ein paar Meter vor mir war sie.

Meine Schritte verlangsamend bog ich um eine Ecke. Chibiusa hatte an einer abgelegenen Bank Halt gemacht und saß dort nun, den Kopf in den Händen. Ich nahm mir ein paar Sekunden um ihren erwachsenen Körper zu bewundern. Selbst so in sich zusammengesackt konnte man den Unterschied deutlich sehen.

Wortlos setzte ich mich neben sie. Chibiusa sah überrascht auf und ich schenkte ihr ein scheues Lächeln. „Glaubst du, du hängst mich so leicht ab?" Sie sah abrupt zur Seite und starrte ins Leere, als ob sie dort irgendwas Faszinierendes gefunden hatte. „Schau, Chibiusa..."

„Usa", korrigierte sie trocken. Ich nickte, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Also gut, Usa. Schau können wir nicht vernünftig darüber reden?" Keine Reaktion. Ein wenig wurde ich wütend und packte Chi... Usa an den Schultern. „Das paßt überhaupt nicht zu dir. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du geschockt bist, aber..." Ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer unterbrach mich und Usa sah mich endlich an, obwohl sie bewußt vermied Augenkontakt herzustellen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein heimgesuchter Blick zierte ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist gesehen.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht." Ich fühlte mich, als ob jemand mein Herz umgedreht hätte oder so etwas. Noch nie hatte ich sie so ängstlich gesehen. Nicht während der ganzen Death Busters Geschichte und höchstens annährend, als wir in Nehelenias Thronsaal eingedrungen waren und sie begann zu verschwinden... Es ängstigte mich selber zu Tode sie so zu sehen.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig oder so was", fuhr Usa mit zittriger Stimme fort, wobei sie jeden Moment drohte zusammenzubrechen aber trotzdem jede Form von Sympathie und Beruhigung ablehnte. „Aber... worum geht es dann", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was ihr so zu schaffen machen konnte und das trieb meine eigene Sorge hoch. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit diesem Tandor zu tun? Passierte etwas, wovon sie wußte?

„Ich..." Sie stieß meinen Arm jäh weg und sprang auf. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, ich hätte gar nicht hier sein dürfen... Gomen nasei, Hotaru-chan..." Mit Tränen ihre Wangen hinterlaufend verfiel sie in einen schnellen Lauf und war verschwunden, bevor ich überhaupt blinzeln konnte. Ich sprang ebenfalls auf, hatte meine Hand ausgestreckt, ließ sie aber wieder fallen.

Eine Weile stand ich da und wunderte mich nur, was in aller Welt hier vorging. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um mich und drückten mich behutsam aber bestimmt zurück. Ich verharrte, wo ich war, ließ die wohltuende Wärme des anderen Körpers und die sanfte innerliche Berührung für einen Moment meine Gefühlsaufwallungen beruhigen.

„Ich habe Angst", meinte ich schließlich leise und starrte in die Richtung, in die Usa verschwunden war. „Etwas wird passieren und ich glaube, wir werden es nicht mögen." Minakos Atem war auf meiner zarten Haut zu spüren, während sie mir beruhigende Worte ins Ohr hauchte. „Hab keine Angst, Firefly. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wir standen schweigend für eine halbe Minute so da. „Ich habe viel mehr Angst um dich." Und das konnte ich ihr beim besten Willen nicht verdenken.

(Usa)

Ich lief wieder. Nein, es ging einfach nicht, ich konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen, nicht mit dem Wissen. Warum, warum war diese kleine Reise so schiefgegangen? Das letzte Mal hatte ich das Datum doch auch richtig abgepaßt. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Irgendwo weit entfernt, am Rande des Parks, blieb ich stehen und lehnte mich gegen einen Baum. „Baka..." Mit der flachen Hand hieb ich gegen den Baumstamm und achtete nicht darauf, daß ich mich dabei selber verletzte. Es würde eh wieder heilen. „Baka! Baka!" Aber das, was bald geschehen würde, das würde nicht wieder heilen... Nie wieder! „BAKA! Du bist ein echter Idiot, Usa!"

„Sei nicht so hart zu dir, auch wenn ich zugeben muß, daß du dich da in ein ganz schönes Schlamassel gebracht hast." Ich zuckte zusammen, drehte mich aber nicht um, sondern ließ meine Schultern sacken und schloß die Augen. „Puu... Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie mich und ich wandte mich ihr endlich zu. Sie stand dort in vollem Sailorfuku und ihre mysteriösen, oft unlesbaren Augen direkt auf mich fixiert. Ich zitterte. Das würde ein Donnerwetter geben. „Aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern." Huh? Kein Donnerwetter? Nicht mal ein erhobener Tonfall?

Trotzdem war die Wahrheit alleine schon grausam genug. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" schluchzte ich, meine zerkratzten und blutigen Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich kann sie doch nicht sterben lassen..." Plutos Augen blitzten förmlich auf. „Du weißt, daß du dich in so etwas nicht einmischen darfst, unter keinen Umständen!"

Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe und verdrängte den aufsteigenden Zorn, sie tat ja nur ihre Pflicht, ihr fiel das sicher genauso schwer. „Und wie soll ich das umgehen? Wenn ich damit reingezogen werde, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, daß ich nicht etwas tue." Pluto wandte sich ab und schickte sich an zu gehen, was mich für einen Moment ziemlich verwirrte. „Das ist mir bewußt. Dann vermeide es eben, dich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten."

Ehrlich gesagt wußte ich nicht, ob ich das fertigbrachte. Was sollte ich denn bitte schön sagen? Hotaru war schon mißtrauisch, Minako mit ihr und so wie ich die Gruppe kannte, würde eh schon jeder von meiner „kleinen" Szene wissen, wenn ich wiederkam. „Puu?" Sie drehte noch mal den Kopf in meine Richtung. „Hai?" Es ging nicht anders. Lieber beließ ich es so, als irgendwas Dummes zu tun oder das ganze Drama mit ansehen zu müssen. „Bring mich zurück."

„Nein." Und damit ging sie. Jedoch nicht, um noch anzufügen: „Du weißt, du mußt ein paar Tage bleiben. Regeln sind Regeln." Sie hatte noch nie erwähnt... Ich wollte ihr etwas hinterher rufen aber sie war schon verschwunden. _Na toll, Usa-baka. Einfach toll, was du da jetzt schon wieder angestellt hast._ Die Augen für einen Augenblick zusammenkneifend drehte ich mich um und verließ den Park.

(Pluto)

„Egal, was ich ihr sage, sie wird es tun, oder?" wandte ich mich an die zwei Gestalten etwas versetzt hinter mir. „Ja", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme, die entfernt an Sailormoons erinnerte, es aber nicht war. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich überrascht gewesen, als die zwei mir – und den anderen Senshi – wohlbekannten Gestalten am Raum-Zeit Tor erschienen waren und erklärten hatten, sie seien nun einer höheren Aufgabe zugewiesen... Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Die Prinzessin wird den Lauf des Schicksals ändern... und ihn damit wiederherstellen", ergänzte eine Jungenstimme, durchsetzt mit einer Reife, die man selten sah und die ich sehr gut von mir selbst kannte. Seine Segnung war auch gleichzeitig ein Fluch, das war uns allen bewußt, genauso wie die meinige...

Ich schwieg und beobachtete weiter wie Kleine Lady... nein, Lady Serenity den Park verließ. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr sagen, wie richtig das war, was sie in ihrem Innersten bereits plante ohne es selbst zu wissen. Doch ich durfte nicht...

„Dies ist der Anfang", sagte der Junge wieder und er und seine Schwester begannen langsam zu verblassen. „Und wenn wir nicht Acht geben, wird es ein schlimmes Ende nehmen", schloß sich das Mädchen an. Dann waren sie verschwunden.

Seufzend ließ ich meine Transformation verschwinden. Es war wieder einmal Zeit als Meiou Setsuna den Senshi dieser Zeit einen Besuch abzustatten und innerlich fühlte... fürchtete ich, es würde ein längerer werden. Der Gral in meiner linken Hand pulsierte in einem beruhigenden Licht. Es war nicht zu ändern. Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß es nicht wieder in eine solche Katastrophe ausartete wie das letzte Mal.

Chapter Four: Questioning Destiny 

Apartmentwohnung Mizunos, ein paar Tage später (Ami)

Tandor hatte sich nicht mehr gezeigt und es ärgerte mich, daß ich anscheinend nicht einen einzigen positiven Scan über zumindest Hinweise auf seinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen konnte. Das war nicht gut. Etwas lag in der Luft und ich hatte das Gefühl Chi... Usa wußte ganz genau was oder auf jeden Fall Dinge, die Tandor angingen. Aber sie war sehr schweigsam in den letzten Tagen gewesen und wechselte stets schnell das Thema, wenn wir auf den mysteriösen Fremden zu sprechen kamen, wiegelte meiner Meinung nach zu schnell ab, daß sie nichts wüßte.

Hotaru und Minako nutzten die Zeit für sich selbst und ein paar befreiende Gespräche mit Minakos Eltern. Es war gerade meiner blonden Freundin zwar nicht anzusehen, doch ich wußte, sie machte sich große Sorgen, gerade um Hotaru. Das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln. In den Tagen seit wir von ihrer Beziehung wußten, war diese von Tag zu Tag stärker geworden und ich glaubte nicht, daß eine von beiden die andere kampflos aufgeben würde. Und wie man so oft an Usagi und Mamoru sah, endete so etwas oft in einer Katastrophe.

„Oh!" Ich war so in meine Gedanken versunken, daß ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, daß eine Email reingekommen war. Mit dem Absender konnte ich nicht viel anfangen aber als ich die Mail öffnete, wußte ich gleich, von wem sie war. Ryo.

Konnichi wa, Ami-san!

Ich hatte heute Nacht eine seltsame Vision, die sehr ähnlich der war, die ich zum Zeitpunkt der Schicksalsveränderung vor ein paar Jahren hatte, jedoch mehr verschwommen und undeutlich. Ich kann dir nur raten sehr vorsichtig zu sein.

Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut.

Third Shadow

Ein einfaches „Ich hoffe es geht euch _allen_ gut". Ich unterdrückte eine Träne. Es schien, daß daraus doch nichts mehr wurde. Wieso hatten wir auch immer so ein Pech mit Beziehungen? Irgendwie glaubte ich fast, daß Minako und Hotaru das einzig Richtige gemacht hatten. Es gab keine Geheimnisse unter Sailorsenshi. Dabei wußte Ryo doch sowieso von allem... Nein, so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben. Das paßte gar nicht zu mir. Er war bald alt genug und dann konnten wir sehen, wo wir standen, ohne von den Reisen seines Vaters unterbrochen zu werden.

Grübelnd dachte ich über seine Vision nach aber ohne Details war da nicht viel rauszulesen, sie bestätigte nur meinen unangenehmen Verdacht, daß da etwas größeres im Busch war. Eiligst tippte ich eine Antwort und schickte sie an die angegebene Adresse.

Konnichi wa, Ryo-kun!

Ich bin enttäuscht, warum so unpersönlich? Es wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal wieder treffen und ein paar Dinge klären könnten. Uns geht es gut. Venus und Saturn sind jetzt zusammen und ich habe das Gefühl, daß deine Visionen etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben könnten.

Wie auch immer, wenn du irgendwas genaueres weißt, melde dich doch wieder. Das Warten macht mich zur Zeit ziemlich verrückt.

Ja mata

Ami

Ich schickte die Mail ab und fuhr dann meinen Computer herunter. Es wurde Zeit, ich mußte los und mich mit dem Rest treffen. Setsuna war auch vor ein paar Tagen wieder zurück und sie mußten zumindest von Ryos Vision erfahren, auch wenn sie nicht viel helfen würde.

Hikawa Tempel (Rei)

Ein langweiliger Tag. Nichts war los, keine Besucher, niemand der etwas kaufen wollte, einen Rat haben oder sonst irgend etwas, was mit dem Schrein zu tun hatte. Minako und Hotaru waren schon da und amüsierten sich irgendwo hinten oder besser genossen die Ruhe, sollten sie ruhig. Chibi... Usa – wir brauchten wohl noch etwas Zeit um uns daran zu gewöhnen – saß unter dem großen Kirschbaum und döste stumm vor sich hin. Die anderen Senshi würden erst in einer halben Stunde kommen.

Seufzend schlenderte ich zu Usa hinüber und ließ mich neben ihr nieder. Sie war sehr still gewesen in den letzten Tagen. Minako hatte mir erzählt, was im Park vorgefallen war. Eines konnte ich sagen, sie war bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig oder enttäuscht, das würde ich spüren. Da war etwas, ein belastender Schatten auf ihrer Seele wie eine untragbare Last, die sie innerlich quälte, und ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was.

„Rei?" sprach sie schließlich nach einer langen Weile Schweigen, ohne aufzusehen. Ich beschloß das Spielchen mitzuspielen. „Hm?" Usa zögerte, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und begann langsam und vorsichtig. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du sagen wir mal durch eine Vision weißt, daß etwas Schlimmes passiert und du es verhindern könntest aber nicht darfst? Sagen wir z. B. du weißt, daß Usagi oder eine der anderen bald sterben wird, ein Eingreifen jedoch gewisse Ereignisse massiv verändern wird." Worauf sie wohl hinauswollte? Ich versuchte die Botschaft zu entziffern. Ob Minako oder Hotaru in nächster Zeit vielleicht etwas Schlimmes geschah, von dem sie wußte? Aber ich glaubte nicht, daß sie so direkt sein würde. Trotzdem...

„Das ist eine schwere Frage." Usa schaute auf und in ihrem Blick lag etwas bittendes und hilfloses, das mich erschaudern ließ. Ich überlegte kurz, was ich ihr antworten sollte. „Erinnerst du dich an Apsu und ihre Opposite Senshi?" Sie nickte knapp. „Nun. Damals waren wir auch in der Vergangenheit und wenn wir gewollt hätten, hätten wir das Schicksal so ändern können, daß das Mondreich nie zerstört wurde. Richtig?" Sie nickte wieder und hauchte kaum hörbar: „Aber wir haben es nicht getan."

„Hai. Wie du dich letztendlich entscheidest, das mußt du selbst wissen. Doch bedenke, daß es gewisse Ereignisse gibt, die so oder so eintreten, die schlichtweg Schicksal sind. Wir können sie beeinflussen aber die notwendigen Dinge finden immer ihren Weg. Wenn du dich entscheidest das Schicksal zu ändern, findet es später vielleicht einen anderen Weg und der könnte dann nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für andere noch schlimmere Konsequenzen haben."

Wow, das war ziemlich tiefgehend. Woher kam das jetzt? Waren das Erfahrung aus dem Silberjahrtausend, irgendwie hatte ich mich nicht ganz ich selbst gefühlt, während der kleinen Rede. „Und woher weiß ich, ob ein Ereignis Schicksal ist?" Diese Frage brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept und ich wußte eigentlich nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Usa-chan. Das mußt du für dich selbst entscheiden." Usa schloß kurz die Augen, nickte dann aber. „Arigato, Rei-chan. Das hat mir etwas geholfen." Sie stand auf und ging langsam davon.

Ich sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, schloß dann die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal ein Fitzelchen einer Vision... Dann kamen die Bilder so plötzlich, daß ich nicht vorbereitet war. Ich sah wie Usa in einen Sailorfuku von etwas getroffen wurde und sich Venus und Saturn über sie beugten, bis sie leblos die Augen schloß. Es waren nur Bruchstücke aber das reichte mir...

*Misch dich nicht ein!* schoß eine scharfe Stimme in meine Gedanken. Eine vertraute Stimme. Eine mir sehr vertraute Stimme. *Nergal?* Ich versuchte eine Verbindung zu bekommen, fand aber keinen Anhaltspunkt. War das Einbildung? Kam das nur, weil ich gerade über sie geredet hatte? *Diese Prüfung ist nicht die deine. Misch dich nicht ein und alles wird gut werden.*

*Aber wieso...?*

Ein spitzer Schrei riß mich aus meiner Trance. Ich mußte sicher ein paar Minuten weggetreten sein und sogleich spürte ich die Ansammlung negativer Energie... Sie kam aus der Richtung, wo Minako und Hotaru waren! „Tandor!" fluchte ich, griff nach meinen Henshinkristall und eilte los.

(Usa)

Reis Worte rangen immer noch in meinen Ohren. Sie hatten so sehr nach etwas geklungen, was die Mars aus meiner Zeit sagen würde. Aber sie hatte ja recht. Letztendlich war es meine Entscheidung und ich wußte nicht, ob ich damit leben konnte, wenn ich durch ein unüberlegtes Eingreifen alles nur noch schlimmer machte. In meinem Unterbewußtsein fragte ich mich, ob Uranus und Neptun damals während den Death Busters ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Irgendwie verstand ich sie jetzt besser.

Eine dunkle Energie ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich hörte einen Schrei von Hotaru. Reflexartig griff ich an meine Brosche, verharrte aber unentschlossen. Statt dessen eilte ich in die Richtung des Schreis und lugte um die Ecke. Da war er, Tandor, genauso wie die anderen ihn beschrieben hatten. Er hatte ein seltsames Netz über Minako und Hotaru geworfen, daß alleine aus Energie zu bestehen schien. Schnell begriff ich, was der Effekt des Netzes war. Es blockierte die Verbindung zu ihren Schutzsternen.

Tandor war gerade dabei die beiden Mädchen mit Fesseln aus negativer Energie zu fesseln. Nein, ich durfte mich nicht einmischen aber... Das war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Irgendwie wußte ich das. Und ich würde ganz sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen. Ich umschloß meine Brosche wieder mit einer Hand. „MOON STAR UNITY, MAKE UP!"

(Minako)

Wütend zerrte ich an den Fesseln und dem Netz. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und ich hatte Angst. Angst um Hotaru. Von mir aus sollte Tandor doch mit mir machen, was er wollte, aber wenn er es wagte meinem Firefly auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen... Ganz sicher würde er seine Eifersucht an ihr auslassen und Usas Verhalten und ihre verworrene Warnung, wenn es denn eine war, von gestern schwirrten mir immer noch im Kopf herum.

„MOON TIARA STARCUT!" Ein silbergoldener Diskus flog durch die Luft, der doch verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Moons Tiara hatte, zerschnitt die Fesseln aber ließ das Netz unbeschädigt. _Kuso..._

Tandor drehte sich zu der Unterbrechung um. Usa war um die Ecke getreten und fing den Diskus wieder auf, wobei sie ihn als eine sternenbesetzte Tiara wieder an die Stirn führte. Ihr Sailorfuku war beeindruckend. Sie trug ein silberpurpurnes Oberteil mit goldenen Senshisternen bestückt. Ihre Handschuhe waren Golden mit einem silbernen Halbmond, der zur Seite geöffnet war, auf der einen und einem purpurnen Erdensymbol auf der anderen Seite. Ihr Fuku war in Farben aus Silber, Gold, Purpur, Blau, Rot und Grün, nicht mehrteilig wie Moons Eternalfuku, sondern alles irgendwie ineinander. Den Abschluß bildeten schneeweiße Stiefel, etwas kürzer als die von Moon jetzt, mit den gleichen Verzierungen wie an ihren Handschuhen.

„Wer bist du?" forderte Tandor sie auf. „Du wagst es zwei meiner besten Freundinnen wehrlos zu machen und dann willst du sie auch noch mitnehmen? Dem kann ich nicht tatenlos zusehen! Ai to seign no! Sailor-fuku bishoujo senshi Sailorstarmoon! Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!" Tandor schien verwirrt. „Was noch eine?" Starmoon? Die Stufe kannte ich noch gar nicht? Nun was kümmerte es mich, jetzt war die perfekte Gelegenheit, gegeben, daß dieses Netz nicht da wäre...

Aber zum Glück schien Starmoon Tandors Verwirrung auch nutzen zu wollen, hob ihre rechte Hand und verharrte. *Schweißtropfen Starmoon* „Ups... So ein Mist, ich hab meinen Mondstab zuhause liegen lassen..."

„NANI???" schrieen Hotaru und ich im Chor, in den auch Diana mit einfiel, die in diesem Moment um die Ecke geschliddert kam. Starmoon schaute beschämt drein und ich schluckte hart. Verdammt, wo blieben die anderen und wo vor allen Dingen blieb Rei, sie mußte doch mindestens etwas gespürt haben...

„FIRE SOUL BIRD!" Da hatte ich meine Antwort. Der Feuervogel schoß knapp unter Tandor hindurch, der in die Luft gesprungen war, und brachte es irgendwie fertig das magische Netz zu kappen, ohne uns auch nur zu berühren. Ich verlor keine Zeit und erhob meinen Kristall...

(Starmoon)

Das war mir jetzt doch furchtbar peinlich. Eine schöne Hilfe war ich, jetzt bekam ich nicht mal mehr das hin. Also irgendwie war das einfach nicht meine Woche... Ein Glück, daß Mars aufgetaucht war und mittlerweile hatten sich Venus und Saturn auch verwandelt. Trotzdem, Tandor erschien außerordentlich gefährlich und war nicht so leicht zu besiegen.

„MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Eine Feuerschlange formte sich um Mars' Handfläche und schoß dann zischend auf Tandor zu. Dieser wich aus, nur um gleich die nächste Attacke von Venus abzubekommen. „VENUS WINK-CHAIN SWORD!" Der dunkle Leutnant landete wacklig auf den Füßen. „Ich muß sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß du deine Hand gegen mich erheben würdest. Bin ich dir denn schon so fremd?"

„Der Tandor, den ich kenne, war loyal und freundlich und nicht so ein Scheusal wie du", rief Venus zurück und stellte sich schützend ein wenig vor Saturn. Tandor lachte. „Alles was du brauchst ist ein wenig Auffrischung deines Gedächtnisses." Blitze aus schwarzer Energie zuckten aus seinen Fingern. Mars sprang zur Seite und Saturn blockte für sich selbst und Venus den Angriff mit ihrem Schild. „Wach auf, laß dir helfen", versuchte es Venus noch einmal aber ich wußte, es würde nichts bringen.

„Wie konntest du nur deinen Mondstab liegenlassen?" tadelte Diana mich, während sie ebenfalls besorgt das Getümmel mit ansah. „Woher sollte ich wissen, daß ich hier lande? Ich schwöre dir, das war nicht beabsichtigt. Außerdem dachte ich, ich könnte ihn auch hier rufen." Diana schüttelte mißbilligend ihren kleinen Kopf, in letzter Zeit wurde sie ihren Eltern immer ähnlicher. „Du kannst doch keine subdimensionalen Taschen über den Zeitstrom hinaus nutzen", belehrte sie mich.

Das Gefecht hatte mittlerweile eine dramatische Wendung genommen, als Tandor es irgendwie geschafft hatte durch Saturns Schild zu dringen und Venus den Rest des Angriffes abgefangen hatte. Für einen Moment zögerte ihr Angreifer machte dann aber weiter mit seinem Angriff. Mars wußte nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. _So ein Mist, wenn ich doch nur..._

„Ah!" Mir kam die rettende Idee. Eins hatte ich immer noch bei mir wie einen Talisman, obwohl es in der Zukunft eigentlich unnötig war, mit dem Band das Helios und ich jetzt schon teilten. Zufrieden grinsend rief ich mein Crystal Carillon herbei, Dianas Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast das immer noch?" Ich lächelte. „Sicher. So was wirft man doch nicht weg aber in das Alter kommst du auch noch." Ich ignorierte Dianas verwirrten Blick und hob das Glöckchen. Ohne irgendwelche Vorworte konzentrierte ich mich und läutete es. „TWINKLE YELL!"

Der Kampf stoppte abrupt und es schien, als ob der ganze Ort nur auf eine Reaktion wartete. Lange, bange Sekunden vergingen ohne auch nur ein kleines Echo, dann wie aus dem Nichts, erschien ein helles Licht am Himmel und daraus bildete sich Momente später die anmutige Form von Pegasus.

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr mir. Pegasus blickte sich um, überflog kurz die Szene und sein Blick blieb an mir hängen. Erneut mußte ich mir in Erinnerung rufen, daß das nicht mein Helios war... Ich formte ein stummes „Später" mit meinen Lippen und konzentrierte mich dann kurz. *Ich hab meinen Mondstab nicht hier, kannst du mir das Kaleidomoonscope schicken?* Pegasus nickte, zielte mit seinem Horn auf mich und in einem Aufblitzen hatte sich das Carillon in Sailormoons alte Waffe verwandelt.

Ich verlor keine Zeit und hob das Kaleidoskope an. „MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Tandor überrascht vom Auftauchen Pegasus' konnte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren und wurde zurückgeschleudert, doch bevor die Energieladung ihm weiteren Schaden zufügen konnte, verschwand er in einer Wolke aus negativer Energie.

Der Stab in meinen Händen verwandelte sich wieder zurück und Pegasus beschrieb einen graziösen Landungsbogen und verwandelte sich dann in Helios. Sein Blick sagte vieles und ich konnte mir vorstellen wie verblüfft er war mich erwachsen zu sehen... Ich warf den anderen Senshi einen Blick zu und sah wie Saturn sich liebevoll um Venus kümmerte. Seufzend ließ ich meine Transformation verschwinden und meinte an Helios gewandt: „Laß uns woanders reden."

Chapter Five: From Shooting Stars and Fiancées

(Hotaru)

Usa und Helios hatten sich zurückgezogen und auch Rei war verschwunden, höchstwahrscheinlich um den Rest der mittlerweile bestimmt auf dem Weg befindlichen Senshi zu beruhigen. Minako stöhnte etwas und ich nahm vorsichtig meine Hand von ihrer Wunde, der sanft purpurviolette Glanz verblaßte langsam. Ich war erstaunt, denn seltsamerweise fühlte ich keinen Kräfteverzehr davon wie es sonst immer der Fall war. Für den Moment schob ich es auf unsere reiferen Kräfte, ahnte aber, daß da noch etwas ganz anderes dahintersteckte.

„Das war unvorsichtig, Aino-chan. Ich hätte mich auch selbst verteidigen können." Minako nickte, behielt aber ihren ernsten Ausdruck bei. „Vielleicht. Aber ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert. Nenn es Beschützerinstinkt." Ich wurde ein wenig Rot und half ihr etwas verlegen auf. Es berührte mich sehr, daß sie so besorgt um mich war aber genauso wie sie, würde ich es genausowenig ertragen können, wenn ihr etwas passierte.

Minako griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Erstaunt sah ich auf und mein Herz drohte zu schmelzen unter den Emotionen von reiner Liebe, die sich gerade in ihren Augen wiederspiegelten. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch es wollten sich keine Worte formen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn Minako übernahm bereits das Sprechen.

„Hotaru-chan, wir sind erst so kurz zusammen aber es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, so als ob wir füreinander bestimmt wären. Ich spüre, daß noch einige Hindernisse auf unserem Weg liegen werden und ich möchte nichts weiter, als daß du weißt, wieviel du mir bedeutest." Ich schluckte und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Zu Beginn war sie eher schüchtern über die Beziehung gewesen aber seit diesem Abend auf der Party war sie so ernst, wenn es um uns ging. „Aino-chan..."

Es schien Minako auch immer schwerer zu fallen ernst zu bleiben. Tief durchatmend hob sie ihre freie Hand und für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete das Symbol von Venus auf ihrer Stirn auf. Zwischen ihren Fingen knisterte es kurz vor Energie und kurz darauf hielt sie einen silbergoldenen Ring in der Hand, die vereinten Sternzeichen von Venus und Saturn waren deutlich darin eingraviert. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich realisierte, was kommen würde.

„Aishiteru, Firefly. Möchtest du... meine Sternschnuppe sein?" Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Der Antrag kam so unerwartet und doch fühlte es sich so richtig an. Ein paar tausend Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf. Von unserer langsam beginnenden Freundschaft, dem Morgen vor über einer Woche in ihrem Zimmer, den Tagen danach, die stumme Übereinstimmung, daß keiner mehr ohne den anderen konnte. Und ich realisierte, daß sie Recht hatte. Es gab auch nicht nur einen Zweifel, daß das der richtige Zeitpunkt war und schon gar keinen Zweifel darüber, ob ich annehmen würde.

„Mein Stern solle fallen wie deiner, damit wir als einer wiederauferstehen", entgegnete ich formell und Minako strahlte überglücklich, als sie den Ring an meinen Finger plazierte, wobei dieser ein sanftes Leuchten abgab. „Aino-chan, ich..." Sie legte mir sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen, ihre eigenen Tränen glitzerten frisch in ihren Augen. „Shh, keine Worte." Als ihre Lippen meine berührten, schloß ich einfach nur die Augen und badete in den Wellen der Glückseligkeit.

(Makoto)

Eiligst liefen Usagi, Ami, ich und Haruka und Michiru, die wir unterwegs aufgegabelt hatten, die Stufen zum Schrein hoch. Etwas stimmte nicht, da war ganz sicher ein Kampf im Gange und ich wollte meine Ohrringe darauf verwetten, daß dieser Tandor dahintersteckte.

Usagi stoppte abrupt, was uns nahezu alle in sie hineinlaufen ließ. Ich wollte mich schon beschweren, da sah ich wie Usagi abwesend in den Himmel starrte. „Schaut." Meine Augen folgten ihrem Blick und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die seltsame Verfärbung des Himmels über dem Hikawa Tempel und das goldene Licht, das für einen Moment über ihm stand und dann zerfaserte, um eine sehr vertraute Gestalt freizugeben.

Usagi, Ami und ich sahen uns an und liefen gemeinsam los, wobei die beiden äußeren Kriegerinnen etwas perplex folgten. Usagi hatte schon ihre Brosche in der Hand, da kam uns Rei entgegen. Sie sah etwas zerzaust aus aber ansonsten schien sie in Ordnung. Ihr Blick war besorgt aber anscheinend nicht, weil immer noch Gefahr drohte.

„Alles in Ordnung. Er ist weg", entwarnte sie und starrte Usagi an. Diese blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist?" Rei schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es färbt zuviel von dir auf Usa ab. Sie hat doch glatt ihren Mondstab zuhause liegen lassen und das fällt ihr dann natürlich mitten im Kampf ein." Usagi fiel geschockt zu Boden, Ami faßte sich an den Kopf und ich seufzte schlichtweg tief. Irgendwie kam mir das bekannt vor.

„Geht es sonst allen gut", fragte Michiru besorgt. Rei nickte. „Nichts worüber wir uns Sorgen machen sollten. Hotaru ist bei Minako geblieben. Und Usa ist irgendwohin mit Helios verschwunden. Ihr hättet den Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht sehen sollen. Ich glaube, der ist aus allen Wolken gefallen." Ich lachte leise. Noch lebhaft konnte ich mich an Usas Auftritt im Crown erinnern. Usagi hatte minutenlang kein vernünftiges Wort rausgebracht und ich schätze, jeder von uns war überrascht von Usas Entwicklung. Nicht daß wir je daran gezweifelt hätten, daß sie eines Tages ihrer Mutter nachkommen würde, es war nur so überraschend.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr mich plötzlich und ich schloß die Augen. Eine Welle von Liebe und Glückseligkeit durchfuhr mich – uns. Ich fühlte mich wie damals als Chibi Chibi den Mondstab von Sailormoon aufgepowert hatte, nur war es doch irgendwie anders. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl?" hörte ich Usagi fragen. „Es ist so rein und warm", meinte Haruka. „Ich sehe", begann Rei, „zwei Sternschnuppen...?" Sternschnuppen? Irgendwas klingelte in meinem Bewußtsein bei mir, ich konnte es aber nicht einordnen.

„Ein Sternenbündnis steht an." Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen. Setsuna stand auf der letzten Stufe. Ich hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Usagi und Rei sahen sich an, ein kurzer Blick des Verständnisses wurde zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht. „Venus und Saturn", stellte Rei fest und Setsuna nickte. Usagi verzog konzentriert die Stirn. „Aber für ein Bündnis bräuchte ich..." Sie kam nie dazu zuende zu sprechen. Über Setsunas Hand bildete sich in einem goldgelben Licht die Form des Heiligen Grals...

„Hier." Sie ließ ihn zu Usagi schweben und als der Gral ihre Handflächen berührte, verschwand er wieder. Usagi nickte knapp in Setsunas Richtung. „Ich frage lieber gar nicht, woher." Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Anscheinend schienen nur Usagi, Rei und Setsuna zu wissen, was vor sich ging – na gut, und Luna und Artemis die wissende Blicke austauschten, vielleicht auch noch Haruka und Michiru... Okay, nur Ami und ich schienen ahnungslos zu sein. „Sternenbündnis", fragte Ami schließlich, bevor ich es konnte. „Ja, könnte uns vielleicht jemand aufklären? Nicht jeder hat so gute Erinnerungen wie ihr", ergänzte ich.

Luna räusperte sich. „Ein Sternenbündnis ist die höchste Form einer Vermählung, die existiert, und nur uns Sailorsenshi oder jenen die echte Sternenkristalle in sich tragen, so wie Mamoru, vorbehalten. Dieses Bündnis ist viel mehr als eine einfache Ehe. Einmal geschlossen ist diese Verbindung nicht mehr zu trennen, weder im Leben noch durch den Tod." Ein paar Erinnerungsbilder kamen mir wieder bei Lunas Worten und ich erinnerte mich an die Tage, an denen ich das alles gelernt hatte.

(Usa)

Die Augen wieder öffnend schaute ich ein wenig traurig in die Richtung, wo gerade ein Antrag gemacht wurde, der wohl nie eingelöst werden könnte. „Es beginnt. Jetzt dauerte es nicht mehr lange." Gegenüber Helios, wenn auch dem Helios dieser Zeit, hatte ich nicht schweigen können, doch würde er nicht handeln, wenn ich es nicht wollte... Insgeheim wünschte ich er würde. Aber wie so oft war er in der Hinsicht wie Puu.

„Glaubst du wirklich, daß du dem gewachsen bist?" Ich lachte hart und bitter. Er sah überrascht auf, wandte seinen Blick aber dann wieder gen Boden. „Was glaubst du wohl? Ich würde nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken, wenn nicht irgend jemand oder etwas mit meinem Schlüssel herumgespielt hätte." Er konnte ja eigentlich nichts dafür, es war irgendwie unfair ihm gegenüber und ich schämte mich dafür.

Überrascht schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken auf, als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte. Vertraute Bilder überlagerten meine Sicht und ich gab mich der schönen Illusion hin, daß das wirklich mein Helios war... aber er war es nicht. „Was tust du?" flüstere ich, ihn sanft ein wenig wegstoßend. „Du hast gesagt, wir sind verlobt. Dementsprechend sammle ich doch nur ein paar Erinnerungen, oder?" Ich lächelte schüchtern bei seiner Logik. Es war doch immer noch etwas anders und trotzdem... Es war der Helios dieser Zeit, dem ich zuerst begegnet war und den ich lieben gelernt hatte. Es war in dem Sinne wirklich kein Betrug.

„Weine nicht, Usa-chan. Du wirst deinen Weg finden. Vertraue nur darauf, was dein Herz dir sagt." Helios nahm meine Hand und küßte sie, so wie er es damals getan hatte, und ich wußte in dem Moment, daß er wieder gehen mußte. „Arigato... Paß auf dich auf." Er war aufgestanden und verwandelte sich jetzt wieder in seine Pegasusgestalt. In die Luft springend, drang noch einmal seine Stimme zu mir. „Ich bin froh zu hören, daß wir eine Zukunft haben." Dann war er verschwunden und ich war wieder allein. Allein mit meinen Problemen. Aber... Ich wußte immer noch nicht, was ich denn jetzt eigentlich tun sollte.

Unbekannter Ort (Tandor)

„Verdammt!" Fluchend erschien ich in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Hier, jenseits von allen, was selbst Sailorpluto erreichen konnte. Diese verdammte kleine Schnepfe, wie konnte es diese Starmoon wagen mich zu stören. Als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, daß Serenity und ihre Senshi sich einmischten in eine Sache, die sie nichts anging.

Und dann diese verfluchte Saturn. Wie konnte das Mädchen es wagen sich meine Venus unter den Nagel zu reißen? Meine Venus und sonst niemandes. Gegen Kunzite hatte ich zurückgezogen, wenn auch widerwillig, aber jetzt da ich eine zweite Chance hatte, dachte ich es gäbe eine Zukunft für uns. Und was fand ich vor? Venus in der Inkarnation eines Erdenmädchens wie sie mit einem anderen rumturtelt. Und dann stellte sich auch noch heraus, daß dieses Mädchen in Wirklichkeit Sailorsaturn, die verbotene Kriegerin, war.

„Verflucht! Habt ihr mir nicht versprochen wir könnten zusammensein?" So ziemlich alles hätte ich gegeben, wenn ich etwas hätte, was ich durch die Gegend werfen könnte. Doch hier in der Leere dieses Raumes gab es nichts. „Du hast versagt, was können wir dafür?" Zwei in dunkle Roben gehüllte Gestalten standen plötzlich vor mir. „Ich hätte sie ja gehabt, wenn sich dieses Mädchen, daß wie Serenity aussah nicht eingemischt hätte." Die linke Gestalt legte die Stirn in Falten. „Lady Serenity ist hier? Das ist unerwartet." Die rechte Gestalt ergänzte: „Dahinter müssen diese Bälger stecken." Verwirrt sah ich sie an. Seit mich die beiden Gestalten aus meinem todesähnlichen Zustand befreit und hierhergebracht hatten, hatte ich nichts weiter über sie in Erfahrung bringen können. Aber sie hatten mir versprochen, daß Venus nur auf mich wartete... Das reichte doch, oder?

„Bring sie hierher", sagte die linke Gestalt. „Alleine", ergänzte sein Partner und die Zwei waren verschwunden. Ja... alleine würde sie mir nicht widerstehen können. Heute mochte es schiefgegangen sein aber ich war zu direkt vorgegangen. Wenn ich sie erst mal hier hatte, würde sie mir nicht mehr entkommen können und das kleine Luder von einer Sailorkriegerin würde bekommen, was sie verdiente.

Vorbereitungen mußten getroffen werden und zwar schnell. Mit einem baldigen Schlag würden sie nicht rechnen. Venus... Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meine Seele und ich spürte den Widerhall eines schicksalsträchtigen Ereignisses. Plötzlich konnte ich Venus' Präsenz nicht mehr alleine spüren. Ihre Seele schien überlagert... nein, vereint mit dem unverwechselbaren Muster Saturns.

„Nein!" Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie tatsächlich ein Bündnis mit... War es das eigentlich wert? Hatte sie recht gehabt? Hatte sie wirklich nie dasselbe empfunden für mich, als ich für sie? *Bring sie her.* Nein, es war noch nicht zu spät und auch nicht unnütz. Der einzige Sinn meines Daseins lag nur darin Venus für mich zu gewinnen. Wenn ich mich beeilte, würde ich das auch schaffen. Die Zeremonie war spätestens in ein paar Tagen.

„Bis dahin bist du mein und deine kleine Sternschnuppe ist nichts weiter als verglühter Staub in der Atmosphäre." Schallend lachend begann ich Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Juuban Viertel, später am Abend (Michiru)

„Stell dir vor unsere kleine Hime-chan wird vermählt." Ich war richtig aufgeregt über das Ganze aber auch etwas verwirrt über den schnellen Fortschritt. Immerhin hatten sie damit Haruka und mich mehr als abgehängt. Andererseits, wir hatten uns bereits darauf geeinigt mit so etwas bis Kristall Tokyo zu warten, uns trieb nichts. Aber ich konnte auch Minako verstehen. Sie sorgte sich um Hotaru und ein Bündnis würde ihre Kräfte so hochschrauben, daß sie gemeinsam nicht zu besiegen waren, in den meisten Fällen nicht einmal einzeln.

„Hai. Sie werden alle so schnell erwachsen, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte. Alle Inners hatten eine erstaunliche Entwicklung über das letzte Jahr hinweg durchgemacht, was größtenteils durch die zurrückkehrenden Erinnerungen kam, auch bei Haruka und mir hatte dieser Prozeß eingesetzt, Setsuna und Hotaru brauchten das ja nicht.

Etwas vor uns liefen Minako und Hotaru Hand in Hand. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich wie Minakos Eltern auf die nächste schockende Nachricht reagieren würden. Usagi und Mamoru, der sich auch irgendwann heute Nachmittag hinzugesellt hatte, hingen etwas hinter ihnen und Setsuna war etwas hinter uns, zusammen mit Usa. Ami und Makoto waren noch eine Weile bei Rei geblieben und gingen ein paar geeignete Orte für die eigentliche Zeremonie durch...

Amis Berichte von Ryos Vision beunruhigten mich, Rei war auch recht schweigsam gewesen. Mein Spiegel zeigte überhaupt nichts an, was mich noch mehr beunruhigte. Es war fast wie damals bei Apsu, alles war so... unvorhersehbar. Ich könnte schwören, im nächsten Moment könnte ein Meteorit vor uns einschlagen und ich würde noch nicht mal eine Warnung auffangen. Oder so etwas in der Art...

„Ich habe ein..." Wie um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen mußte natürlich etwas passieren. Wie aus dem Nichts schoß eine Kaskade aus schwarzem Nebel hinab und begann Minako und Hotaru einzuhüllen, Ich wurde förmlich zur Seite gerissen, als Usa an mir vorbeistürmte, einen Ausdruck von Terror in ihren Augen, Setsuna sprang ihr nach, bekam sie zu fassen, was aber nur darin resultierte, daß der Nebel sie auch erfaßte. Usagi und Mamoru, die zunahe dabei standen, hatten gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, als sie gewollt oder nicht auch in den Nebel gezogen wurden.

Das alles spielte sich so schnell ab, daß ich nicht einmal wußte, was geschah, bevor es zu spät war. „NEPTUNE..." begann ich aber der Nebel verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war und mit ihm Minako, Hotaru, Usagi, Mamoru, Usa und Setsuna.

„... ungutes Gefühl?" beendete Haruka meinen eigentlichen Satz sarkastisch. Seufzend öffnete ich meinen Kommunikator und funkte die anderen an.

Chapter Six: The Final Sacrifice – Is Destiny Worth the Pain?

Unbekannter Ort (Minako)

„VENUS..." Bevor ich auch nur halbwegs das erste Verwandlungswort ausgesprochen hatte, befand ich mich in einem leeren Raum, der nichts beinhaltet außer unheilverkündenden Nebel. Der schwarze Dunst, der uns eingehüllt hatte, war so schnell gekommen, daß weder ich noch Hotaru Zeit hatten überhaupt einen weiteren Atemzug zu nehmen, zumindest annährend. „CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" schloß ich ab und blinzelte überrascht, als nichts passierte.

Ein allzu bekanntes Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Hallte? Wie konnte es hier im Nirgendwo hallen? Ehrlich gesagt sollte mir das doch eigentlich egal bleiben. „Das könnt ihr lange versuchen. Keine von euch wird ihren Schutzstern hier erreichen können." Tandor trat aus dem Nirgendwo und schaute uns höhnisch an. „Dieser Ort liegt selbst außerhalb deiner Reichweite, Pluto." Setsuna erwiderte seinen Blick kalt. „Es ist auch nicht mein Platz zu kämpfen, Verräter." Tandor schnaubte säuerlich und schleuderte einen Angriff auf Setsuna, unter dem diese sich schlichtweg hindurchduckte. Der ehemalig stolze Leutnant zuckte mit den Schultern.  „Wie auch immer."

Dann wandte er sich an Usagi, Mamoru und Usa. „Eure Anwesenheit hier ist nicht erwünscht aber das ist jetzt nicht zu ändern." Mit einer Handbewegung fanden sich die drei zusammen mit Setsuna unter einem großen gespannten Energienetz wieder. „Nur damit ihr nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt." Usa und Setsuna standen regungslos da, während Usagi an den Maschen des Netzes zerrte und Mamoru Tandor einen durchdringenden Blick schenkte. „Warum tust du das, Tandor? Ist dir jegliche Ehre abhanden gekommen?" Für einen Moment schien der Angesprochene verwirrt, dann schien er Mamoru zu erkennen. „Ah, Prinz Endymion. Es ist schön euch gesund und munter zu sehen und ich verspreche euch wird nichts geschehen, nachdem das hier erledigt ist."

Er achtete nicht weiter auf ihn oder Usagis Anstrengungen freizukommen und wandte sich schließlich uns zu. Unwillkürlich drückte ich Hotarus Hand und zog sie schützend an mich. Wir waren schutzlos. Ohne uns verwandeln zu können, konnten wir uns nicht einmal selbst verteidigen. Wenn Tandor wollte, dann könnte er uns auseinandernehmen. Das würde er zwar ganz sicher nicht bei mir tun aber bei Hotaru war ich mir da nicht so sicher.

„Nun kommen wir zu den eigentlich wichtigen Dingen." So schnell wie er vorschnellte, konnte ich gar nicht schauen. Eine Sekunde später fand ich mich auf dem wieder, was man entfernt als Boden bezeichnen konnte. Ich hörte Hotaru schreien und sprang entsetzt auf. Tandor hatte sich über Hotaru gebeugt und bearbeitete sie abwechselnd mit negativer Energie und reiner körperlicher Härte. Das letzte Mitleid, das ich für diesen Mann empfand, verblaßte bei dem Anblick, was er mit meiner Sternschnuppe anstellte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte ich mich auf ihn und krallte mich fest. Überrascht ließ er von Hotaru ab, was ihr Zeit gab sich wieder zu erholen. Jedoch mußte ich frustriert feststellen, daß ich trotz des konstanten Trainings mit Artemis ohne meine Senshikräfte nicht einmal annährend in der Lage war Tandor überhaupt zu beschäftigen. Genervt schüttelte er mich ab und schleuderte mich davon. „Zu dir komme ich später, Ve..."

„SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Tandor schrie auf, als ihn die Energieladung voll in den Rücken erwischte. Schwer atmend stand Sailorsaturn auf ihre Sense gestützt da. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich die Anstrengung in ihren Augen sah die Form zu halten. „Du wirst gar nichts mit ihr tun. Sie ist meine Sternschnuppe und nicht dein Hirngespinst von einer alten Liebe."

Tandor hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und lachte höhnisch. „Ach... WIRKLICH?" donnerte er und ein säulenförmiger Strahl schwarzer Energie kollidierte mit Saturns Schild. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß mir die Attacke bekannt vorkam... Das Schild brach nur eine Sekunde nach dem Einschlag und schleuderte Saturn quer durch den Raum, wo sie schließlich liegenblieb und ihre Transformation verschwand...

Mit Horror verfolgte ich die Szene und eilte zu Hotaru hinüber, dabei Tandor vollkommen ignorierend. Ihre Atmung war flach aber trotzdem schlug sie die Augen auf und lächelte mich an, als ich mich neben sie kniete und sanft ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß zog. „Daijobu, Aino-chan. Nur ein wenig ausgelaugt... Gomen nasei, ich konnte ihn nicht besiegen." Tränen kullerten mein Gesicht herunter und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schon in Ordnung."

„Nun... wirst du bezahlen!" Mein Kopf flog herum, ich fing auf wie Tandors Augen Rot aufblitzten und er eine weitere Attacke vorbereitete. Ich nahm nicht wahr wie sich Hotaru in meinen Armen aufrichtete, bis es zu spät war...

(Usa)

Mit starrem Blick verfolgte ich die Szene. Wie Hotaru unter letztem Aufwand ihrer Kräfte Minako wegstieß und die volle Wucht des Angriffes abfing, ihre Kleidung wurde an einigen Stellen aufgerissen und färbte sich Rot vor Blut. Ihre Schmerzensschreie und die voll Terror gefüllten Rufe von Minako bohrten sich durch meine Seele, messerscharf und unbarmherzig.

Die Tränen und die Wut zurückdrängend stand ich da und drückte meine Brosche nur ganz fest, als ob sie den Schmerz wettmachen konnte. Aber diesen Schmerz konnte nicht mal die beruhigende Wirkung des Silberkristalls lindern. Schlag, Schuß, Tritt, Blitz... Tandor ließ seine ganze künstliche aufgestaute Wut an Saturn aus. Jeder Schrei, jeder neue Treffer riß eine weitere Wunde in mein blutendes Herz und ich erinnerte mich, erinnerte mich an die Zeit, als ich noch eine kleine, nichtsahnende Prinzessin war, kurz bevor ich zum zweiten Mal aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war.

---Rückblick---

Kristall Tokyo

Fröhlich auf der Schaukel im Garten schwingend, genoß ich die relative Freizeit vom ständigen Lernen und den ständigen Pflichten, jedenfalls für eine Weile. Insgeheim freute ich mich. Mama hatte mir gesagt, daß sie plante mich ins 20 Jahrhundert zu schicken, um dort als Kriegerin zu lernen. Sicherlich gefiel Puu der Gedanke nicht besonders.

Ich erblickte jemanden etwas am Rande des Gartens, es war Sailorvenus. Seit meiner Rückkehr aus der Vergangenheit waren die Senshi und ich uns viel näher als früher. Jetzt, wo wir gemeinsame Kindheitserinnerungen teilten, verstand ich sie doch viel besser. Venus saß mit abwesenden Blick unter einem Baum und hielt etwas in der Hand, auf das sie die ganze Zeit starrte.

Ich stoppte mein Schwingen und ging zu ihr rüber. In letzter Zeit war sie so betrübt gewesen, nicht so wie die Minako, die ich kannte. Wenn ich es genau nahm, war sie nie die Minako gewesen, die ich kennengelernt hatte. Venus war immer nur in ihrer Rolle als Kriegerin und Anführerin aufgegangen und es war selten, daß man sie mal ausgelassen sah. Und es kam NIE vor, daß sie mal über irgendeinen hübschen Jungen oder Repräsentanten den Kopf verlor...

„Daijobu, Minako-san?" Ich benutzte bewußt nicht ihren Senshinamen, in der Hoffnung sie so besser erreichen zu können. Venus sah auf und lächelte schwach, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht täuschen. Das war nicht mal annährend ein Minako-Lächeln. Jetzt erst erkannte ich, daß sie einen kleinen Ring zwischen den Fingern hielt.

„Was ist das?" Venus seufzte, anscheinend hatte sie keine Lust zu widersprechen. „Nur ein Andenken an eine alte Freundin." Mir war das eingravierte Symbol gleich aufgefallen und ich hatte mich schnell erinnert, wo ich davon schon mal gehört hatte. Es blieb doch genug hängen bei dem ganzen Unterricht. „Das ist ein Sternenring, oder? Du warst... verlobt?" Für eine Weile sah sie mit leerem Blick auf den Ring. „Ja... Früher einmal."

---Ende Rückblick---

Mehr hatte sie an diesem Tag nicht gesagt und ich erfuhr erst viel, viel später, als ich nach dem Kampf mit Nehelenia zurückkehrte, die ganze Wahrheit. Natürlich hatte ich mich gewundert, warum Hotaru nicht da war, denn ich hatte erwartet meine Freundin würde mich jetzt glücklich empfangen aber sie war nicht da, sie war nie da gewesen und sie würde es auch nie sein.

Ein weiterer Schrei riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich hörte Usagi Minakos Namen rufen und Mamoru versuchte jetzt auch verzweifelt, daß Netz zu zerreißen. Setsuna stand immer noch bewegungslos da aber den unterschwelligen, tiefgehenden Schmerz in ihren Augen... den hatte ich gelernt zu lesen.

Minako hatte sich schützend vor Hotaru geworfen. Einen kleinen Augenblick hatte Tandor gezögert aber das Böse hatte schon zu sehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er lud seine Energie für einen weiteren Angriff auf. Meine freie Hand war zur Faust geballt, die andere umklammerte immer noch meine Brosche. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgte ich wie Hotaru Minako zur Seite stieß, so wie Mama und Papa es mir erzählt hatten. Ich wollte meine Augen schließen... aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte mir einreden, daß ich das Richtige tat... aber ich konnte nicht. Ich... WOLLTE NICHT!

„MOON..." Heftig den Kopf schüttelnd preschte ich vorwärts, Setsuna griff nach meiner Hand, wurde aber von dem Energieausstoß meiner Brosche zurückgeworfen. „STAR UNITY..." Ohne Probleme durchbrach ich das Netz, ich war nicht angewiesen auf das Licht meines Schutzsterns, nicht jetzt. Tandor feuerte gerade seinen Strahl ab, aller Zorn, alle Eifersucht lagen darin. „MAKE UP!" Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung hechtete ich zwischen Hotaru und den Angriff.

„IIE!!!" Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm waren die entsetzten Rufe meiner Freunde und meiner zukünftigen Familie, selbst Setsuna hörte ich, sie vielleicht sogar am lautesten von allen, dann wurde ich hart zurückgeschleudert und ich fühlte wie die Luft, das Blut und meine gesamte Energie förmlich aus mir herausgepreßt wurde. Mein Kristall zersplitterte...

„Usa! Usa-chan, nein!" Das war Hotaru, sie weinte. Ich konnte Minako auch ausmachen, die anderen konnte ich nirgendwo sehen. Es schmerzte so aber bald würde ich erlöst sein. Mit einer zittrigen Hand wischte ich ein paar Tränen aus Hotarus Gesicht, doch sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Arme Hotaru... „Ich... Ich bin froh, daß... daß dir nichts passiert ist. Es... tut mir Leid... Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen dich... dich sterben zu sehen..." Minako tat ihr Bestes, um Hotaru zu trösten, wobei ihr selbst die Tränen nahestanden. „Du... du warst immer so traurig, das... das konnte ich einfach nicht... nicht ertragen..."

Da war ein Licht und ich fühlte wie es mich rief. Es rief mich zu sich. Der Schmerz, er würde bald vorbei sein. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich befreit. Ja, auch wenn ich den Lauf des Schicksal verändert hatte, ich hatte auf mein Herz gehört und ich war glücklich zu wissen, daß ich alles getan hatte, um meine besten Freunde zu beschützen...

(Hotaru)

„Nein..." Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Da war nur noch eine große Leere in meinem Herzen. Usagi und Mamoru standen wie angewurzelt da, sie schienen in einer Art Schockzustand. Setsuna hatte tatsächlich hysterisch geschrieen, als ES geschehen war. Minako starrte mit ebenso leerem Blick hinunter auf dem Körper der zukünftigen Prinzessin, einer mutigen Kriegerin und meiner besten Freundin, der langsam begann sich in reine Energie aufzulösen. Ich wußte, was vor sich ging, wir alle wußten, was vor sich ging. Jeder von uns hatte das auf seine ganz eigene Art schon erlebt. Höchstwahrscheinlich fegte gerade ein epischer Aufschrei durch das Universum, ganz zu schweigen vom Raum-Zeitgefüge aber das kümmerte mich alles nicht.

„Warum?" hauchte ich aber ich kannte die Antwort nicht. Was für eine grausame Welt. Sie wollte uns nur schützen und dabei... ließ sie ihr eigenes Leben. „Usa..." Ich fühlte wie langsam die vertraute Wärme von Minako den leeren Raum in meinem Herzen auffüllte. Sie hatte den Blick erhoben und starrte kalt und unbarmherzig in Tandors Richtung, es erinnerte mich an mich selbst, wie ich war und wie ich mich jetzt fühlte.

„Das", begann Minako mit sämtlicher Bitternis, die sich in meinem eigenen Herzen wiederspiegelte, und ich beendete den Satz, „war dein Todesurteil." Tandor anscheinend selber entsetzt darüber, was er getan hatte, wich ein paar Schritte zurück, streckte dann einen Arm aus und schickte einen weiteren Angriff. Der Ring an meinem Fingern glühte auf und begann in orangeviolettem Licht zu strahlen. Ich spürte die ungeheure Kraft und Energie in meinen Körper strömen.

Gleichzeitig erhoben wir uns, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer an Schaden davongetragen zu haben. Zum Trauern war später Zeit, jetzt würde Tandor erst einmal erfahren, was wirklicher Zorn und wirkliche Rache bedeutete. Dieser riß die Augen weit auf.

„VENUS..."

„SATURN..."

„ETERNAL STAR, MAKE UP!"

Ich achtete nicht auf die neue Energie oder die neuen Fukus. Meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt richtete ich meine Sense auf Tandor und Venus umklammerte ebenfalls den Griff der Silence Glaive. Feine goldene Herzen begannen sich um das Unterteil der Waffe zu legen wie eine Kette. Ich spürte wie Venus Seele förmlich nach meiner langte und ich ergriff sie sofort. Die Energie war kaum zu handhaben. Es war soviel auf einmal und eine Stimme in meinem Unterbewußtsein warnte mich, daß es noch zu früh dafür war. Doch ich hörte nicht hin.

„CRESCENT REVOLUTION!"

? (Usa)

Warm, warm und angenehm, ein vertrautes Gefühl, Düfte, Gras... Gras? War das der Schein der Sonne, der mich erwärmte? Warum fühlte ich mich so leicht und befreit? War ich tot? Ja, ich mußte tot sein. Aber gab es in der Ewigkeit Sonne und Gras? Hey, warum nicht? Immerhin hieß die Ewigkeit nicht umsonst Ewigkeit. Man _lebte_ hier schließlich für immer und da konnte man es doch schön haben...

Vielleicht sollte ich die Augen öffnen? Ach nein, warum nicht noch ein bißchen genießen? Wenn es nachher eine Illusion wäre und mich kein Gras und keine Sonne grüßte, wäre ich nur bestürzt. Was war eigentlich passiert? Ah ja, Tandor, der Kampf, der Angriff... Ich war glücklich. In meinem Innersten fühlte ich, daß es ihnen gutging und mein Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war. Was erwartete ich mehr? Das war es doch schließlich, was ich im Sinn gehabt hatte, oder? Selbst Setsuna konnte mich hier nicht mehr rügen. Zumindest war ich mit dem guten Gefühl abgetreten etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Das alleine zählte, Mutter würde es verstehen...

Der Klang von hellem und fröhlichen Gelächter drang an meine Ohren. Meine Ohren? Wieso konnte ich hören? Wieso konnte ich fühlen? Ah ja, die Ewigkeit, wir wollen doch bei der einfachsten Erklärung bleiben. Das Lachen wurde lauter und kam immer näher. Es waren Minako und Hotaru... nein, Venus und Saturn aus meiner Zeit. Sie waren glücklich, sie lebten und sie waren zusammen. Ich lächelte. Zumindest glaubte ich das... Wie konnte ich lächeln?

Das Lachen war nun ganz nah und ich konnte ihre Stimmen hören und was sie riefen schockte mich. Meinen Namen riefen sie. „Usa-chan!" Immer wieder „Usa-chan!" Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Waren sie doch tot? Waren sie mir beide bis hierher gefolgt? Hatte ich nach allem doch versagt? War alles, was ich getan hatte doch umsonst gewesen? Hatte ich jetzt sogar beide in den Tod gezogen?

„Usa-chan!" Ich schlug die Augen auf und setzte mich reflexartig aufrecht hin. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Es war tatsächlich Gras und die Sonne schien tatsächlich. Doch das Verwirrendste war, alles glich meiner Heimat, alles glich Kristall Tokyo. Ich war auf den grasigen Hügeln, von denen man auf die Stadt runter sehen konnte, hier wo ich angekommen war, nachdem Usagi und ich das Phantom des Todes besiegt hatten...

„Usa-chan!" Verblüfft stellte ich fest, daß ich wieder im Gras lag, zwei besonders glückliche Sailorsenshi quetschten mich förmlich vor Freude. Das war ein seltsamer Ort diese Ewigkeit. Venus und Saturn strahlten übers ganze Gesicht und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß sie älter wirkten, als ich erwartet hatte. Sie konnten unmöglich die aus dem 20. Jahrhundert sein aber hatte ich das nicht schon festgestellt? Das jedoch würde bedeuten...

„Domo arigato, Usa-chan!" rief Venus aus, mit jener überschäumende Freude, die ich stets bei ihr vermißt hatte. „Un, dank deiner Hilfe, wurde unser Schicksal wieder richtiggestellt", ergänzte Saturn und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Richtig... gestellt...? Was ging hier vor? Was war daran richtig, daß sie beide tot...

„Wo... bin ich?" brachte ich schließlich hervor. Venus und Saturn sahen sich kurz an und grinsten dann breit. „Die Energie, die wir durch dein Opfer freisetzen konnten, muß irgendwie deinen Kristall gereinigt und wieder zusammengesetzt haben. Jedenfalls hat Setsuna uns das damals erklärt", meinte Venus. Langsam begann ich zu verstehen. Verblüfft schüttelte ich den Kopf und richtete mich langsam auf. „Dann bin ich wirklich..."

„In Kristall Tokyo, du bist wieder zuhause, Usa-chan", beendete Saturn und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Ein Lächeln fand langsam seinen Weg auf mein Gesicht. War alles, was ich getan hatte, jetzt doch richtig gewesen? Hatte ich mir sogar das Privileg verdient weiterzuleben? Hatte ich... etwas Gutes getan?

Venus umarmte mich von der anderen Seite und in einer Geste plötzlicher Freude schlang ich meine beiden Armen um die Hüften meiner Freundinnen und lief laut lachend los. Venus und Saturn fielen bald mit ein und der gesamte Hügel war bald von befreitem Lachen erfüllt. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich den Frieden und die Ruhe in mir, von der Mama immer schwärmte, wenn sie über die Freude nach einem siegreichen Kampf erzählte. Jener tiefe Frieden, der dich erfüllt, wenn du weißt, du allein hast deine Freunde retten können und sie waren immer noch da, um dir dafür zu danken... Du selbst warst immer noch da, um diesen Dank in Empfang zu nehmen.

Chapter Seven: Star Alliance

Eine Kathedrale etwas außerhalb von Juuban, mehrere Tage später (Serenity)

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stellte ich den Heiligen Gral auf seinen Platz für die Zeremonie. Ich war dankbar, daß Setsuna sich wenigstens darum gekümmert hatte und ich so nicht alles alleine tun mußte. Zugegeben ich war hypernervös...

Es war endlich soweit. Nach einigem Suchen hatten wir uns für eine kleinere Kathedrale am Rande Tokyos entschieden, die in gewisser Hinsicht Eigentum des Hikawa Tempels war. Es sollte schließlich so diskret wie möglich sein – und vor allen Dingen so privat wie möglich. Die einzigen Nichtsenshi waren unsere Eltern, Motoki, Unazuku, Naru und Umino, die alle mittlerweile von unserem Geheimnis wußten, einige hatten es so herausgefunden, andere direkt von uns.

„Nervös?" Ich sah auf und schenkte Mars einen belustigten Blick. „Was glaubst du? Das ist das erste Mal, daß ich... Kami-sama, es ist sogar das erste Mal seit ich mich erinnern kann, daß überhaupt ein Sternenbündnis durchgeführt wird. Sicher habe ich erwartet, daß das kommen würde, mit Uranus und Neptun unter uns und mir selbst und Mamo-chan aber..." Rei nickte verständnisvoll. „Du kriegst das schon hin."

Merkur kam zu uns und strahlte glücklich. „Ryo ist auch gekommen." Ich blinzelte überrascht. Mir war gar nicht bewußt, daß er auf der Liste gestanden hatte, aber eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, daß Ami ihn einlädt. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen, was du eigentlich tun solltest?" hakte ich nach. Ami schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles erledigt. Es war ein Kinderspiel mich in die zuständigen Stellen zu hacken."

„Gut." Noch dauerte es etwas bis Kristall Tokyo und wir waren zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, daß ein Paar ohne die richtigen Privilegien kein echtes Paar war. Und ein Sternenbündnis war schwerlich das, was man in der Gesellschaft be- und anerkannt nennen konnte. „Macht euch fertig. Es beginnt bald." Ich griff nach einem Brief, der neben den Gral lag. „Ich habe noch etwas persönliches zu erledigen."

Nach dem Kampf mit Tandor und nachdem Venus und Saturn ihre Attacke losgelassen hatten, hatten wir uns alle wieder da wiedergefunden, wo wir verschwunden waren. Die anderen Senshi warteten schon besorgt auf uns.

Ich glaube Setsuna hatte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um mir zu versichern, daß Usa gesund und munter jetzt wieder in der Zukunft war und der Effekt von Venus und Saturns neuer Macht für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt hätte. Aber ich war da nicht die Einzige. Den beiden angesprochenen Senshi und Mamoru natürlich ging es genauso. Trotzdem, ich glaubte Setsuna, was für einen Grund hätte sie gehabt uns anzulügen?

Vollständig überzeugt war ich aber erst als später am Abend Usa noch mal zu mir und Mamo-chan kam. Sie hatte mir einen Brief für Hotaru gegeben und gesagt sie würde zwar bei der Zeremonie zuschauen, wollte aber nicht, daß jemand sie sah. Ich respektierte diesen Wunsch und so blieb mir jetzt nur noch übrig den Postboten zu spielen...

(Venus)

„Es ist schön, daß ihr kommen konntet." Meine pinkhaarige Freundin schaute gespielt entrüstet. „Na, hör mal! Glaubst du, das lassen wir uns entgehen, _Cousine_?" Ich lachte heiter, manchmal hatte sie wirklich ein ganz schönes Temperament. Es war eine Überraschung für mich gewesen sie und ihre Freundinnen vor gut einem halben Jahr irgendwo auf der Straße aufzugabeln – natürlich nur im Sinne einer Begegnung – die Wellen waren nicht zu verwechseln gewesen und wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war unsere erste Reaktion vor Schreck zehn Meter auseinanderzuspringen, oder so...

„Momoko hat Recht. Das ist das mindeste, was wir tun können", ergänzte das Mädchen mit den braunroten Haaren neben ihr, das ihren Arm bei einem blonden Jungen eingehakt hatte. Dieser griff kurz in seine Tasche und gab mir dann einen kleinen Brief. „Hier, Venus. Von eurer Mutter." Ich riß ihm den Brief förmlich aus der Hand. „Arigato, Engel Kiro." Neugierig und gespannt überflog ich die Zeilen.

Liebe, Venus... nein, laß mich Minako sagen.

Es war ein Freude für mich zu hören, daß du, die Prinzessin und der Rest der Sailorsenshi nun gesund und munter auf der Erde lebt. Leider lassen es meine Verpflichtungen hier nicht zu, daß ich meinen Platz verlasse, doch werde ich aus der Ferne deine Vermählung verfolgen. Du sollst wissen, daß deine Entscheidung mich sehr stolz macht. Eure ehrliche Liebe wird eure Stärke sein und die Stärke, aus der auch eure Freunde schöpfen werden, um alle Hindernisse zu überwinden.

Achte auf dich, meine Venus, und achte auf deine Sternschnuppe.

In Liebe,

Aphrodite

Tränen rollten meine Wangen hinunter und jemand umarmte mich von hinten. Na, jemand war untertrieben. „Das freut mich für dich", meinte Saturn und sah über meine Schulter auf den Brief. Ich wischte mir die Freudentränen weg und schmunzelte. „Bringt es nicht Unglück, wenn... uhm, die Braut die Braut vor der Vermählung sieht?" Das große rothaarige Mädchen, das etwas hinter den anderen stand, lachte leicht. „Ich glaube, das macht nicht viel."

„Ich stimme Salvia zu", erklang Serenitys Stimme vom Gang und meine Freunde wollten sogleich eine Verbeugung andeuten, doch Serenity winkte mit einem Stöhnen ab. „Bitte, das ist doch nun wirklich nicht nötig." Sie kam zu uns hinüber und hielt dabei etwas in der Hand, was nach einem weiteren Brief aussah. „Es scheint, ich bin hier nicht die Einzige, die Postbote spielt." Wir lachten alle kurz, als Serenity Hotaru den Brief überreichte. Ebenfalls neugierig sah ich über ihre Schulter, konnte aber nicht genau lesen, was da stand. Von der etwas krakeligen Schrift her gesehen, tippte ich auf Usa...

„Er ist von Usa", rief Hotaru freudig aus. „Sie schreibt, daß wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen und sie wohlauf im 30. Jahrhundert ist. Sie wünscht uns viel Glück." Ich küßte sie zärtlich auf die Wange. „Das freut mich für dich." Hotaru war noch am mißtrauischsten von uns allen gewesen, was Plutos Entwarnung anging, sogar mißtrauischer als Usagi und Mamoru. „Hey, spart euch die Zärtlichkeiten für die Zeremonie", zog die Letzte der vier Freundinnen uns auf. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und alle lachten noch einmal.

„Apropos Zeremonie", meldete sich Momoko noch einmal und richtete sich an Serenity. „Wir hätten da eine Frage." Unsere Prinzessin nickte auffordernd. „Würde es etwas ausmachen, wenn Venus dabei die Zauberhaften Vier trägt?" Überrascht schaute ich sie an. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, daß so etwas kommen würde. Serenity grübelte einen Moment und lächelte dann. „Ich weiß von nichts, was dagegen spricht."

(Saturn)

Man konnte die Reinheit in der Luft förmlich spüren, als ich von Jupiter begleitet aus dem rechten Gang zur Mitte der Halle schritt. So wie es Brauch war, eine Senshi, die dem Partner nahe stand mußte den Schwur abnehmen. Ich trug mein Prinzessinnenkleid, bestehend aus feinem purpurvioletten Material mit einigen schwarzen Bändern. Neptun spielte Geige und begleitete Uranus an der Orgel. Merkur und Mars hatten sich an einer Seite des Altars aufgestellt und ließen gerade einmal den Mittelgang frei.

Doch das alles schien nur nebensächlich, als ich mich meiner Sternschnuppe näherte. Es war mir einfach nicht möglich meine Augen von ihr zu lassen. Nach allen Maßstäben meines eigenen kleinen Universums konnte ich nur sagen, sie war perfekt. Die langen blonden Haare glänzten im Licht, daß durch die Mosaikfenster fiel, das orangegoldene Kleid betonte jede Kurve ihres Körpers und ließ sie aussehen wie ein wandelnder Engel. Die blauen Ohrringe, die glänzende Tiara, der funkelnde Anhänger und der Ring an ihrem rechten Ringfinger leuchteten im Einklang mit dem Venussymbol auf ihrer Stirn und badeten sie in eine beeindruckende Aura des Lichts.

Ich war so beschäftigt damit jedes einzelne Detail aufzunehmen, daß ich fast nicht merkte, als wir die Mitte erreichten und Pluto das Objekt meiner Begierde – im positiven Sinne – an mich übergab oder Jupiter mich an sie, wohl beides... Ich lächelte schüchtern, als sie meinen Arm nahm und ich mich einhakte. Das war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Alles war perfekt. in wenigen Minuten würden Venus und ich vermählt sein, obendrauf hatte ich nun auch die Gewißheit, daß Usa nichts geschehen war.

Der Gang zum Altar war viel zu kurz für weitere Gedanken. Uranus und Neptun waren in den Kreis getreten und schlossen ihn jetzt mit Jupiter und Pluto. So wie Serenity es uns beschrieben hatte, traten wir – wenn auch widerwillig – einen Schritt auseinander und stellten uns auf gegenüberliegende Seiten, wobei ich bei den Inners stand und Venus bei den übrigen Outers.

Serenity räusperte sich. Alle Nervosität, die sie vor der Zeremonie geplagt hatte, schien verschwunden, doch ich bezweifelte nicht, daß sie noch da war. „Liebe Gäste, Sailorsenshi, sowie Freunde und Verwandte, unsere Zusammenkunft hier ist mir eine große Freude, denn sie alle werden der Zeremonie dieser zwei mutigen Senshi beiwohnen wie sie ein Bündnis für die Ewigkeit schließen." Serenity richtete ihren Blick nun genau auf uns. „So wie es meine Pflicht als Erbprinzessin des Mondreiches ist, muß ich euch nun darauf hinweisen, daß ein Sternenbündnis nicht ungefährlich ist. Hegt ihr wirklich keinen Zweifel daran, daß eure Liebe stark genug ist, um den Anforderung einer ewigen Bindung gerecht zu werden?"

„Nein", antworteten Venus und ich im Gleichklang, ohne auch nur einen Blick austauschen zu müssen. Es gab keine Zweifel, nicht nachdem, was während des Kampfes geschehen war. Praktisch gesehen war die Vereinigung schon längst da, wir brauchten nur noch die Bestätigung.

„So sei es denn", fuhr Serenity fort und machte eine Handbewegung und unsere Sternenpaten traten aus dem Kreis der Senshi vor. „Die Senshi Jupiter und Pluto habt ihr als eure Paten erwählt, um den Schwur eures erwählten Partners zu bestätigen. So wie es Sitte ist, überlasse ich zuerst Saturn ihrem eigenen Schwur, da sie es ist, die den Sternenring getragen hat."

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fixierte meinen Blick allein auf Venus Augen, da ich ansonsten wohl zu keinem geordnetem Gedankengang fähig war. Also diese schönen blauen Augen, so voller Liebe und Lebensfreude, diese Augen, die mich förmlich aufgetaut hatten, seit ich sie die Augen meiner Freundin nennen durfte – in mehr als einem Weg... Ah, ja, Konzentration, reden, ich sollte etwas sagen... Kami-sama, das war schwieriger als ich erwartet hatte.

„Ich schwöre", begann ich mit fester Stimme. Der Gedanke, daß ich das für Venus tat, gab mir genügend Kraft, um nicht vor Nervosität zusammenzubrechen. „So wahr mein Stern mich bis hierher geleitet hat, schwöre ich, dich, Senshi Venus, wiedergeborene Aino Minako, zu lieben und zu beschützen. Mein Leben soll deines sein, meine Freude soll dich erheitern, wenn du traurig bist, meine Stärke soll dich stützen, wenn du zu fallen drohst. Weder Leben noch Tod sollen uns trennen, denn unser Bund solle reichen über die Grenzen der Ewigkeit hinaus."

Jupiter trat neben mich und präsentierte den Ring in Violett, der meinen eigenen Schutzstern repräsentierte. „Ich bestätige den Schwur der Senshi des Saturns. Mit diesem Ring soll er besiegelt werden und ihren Schutzstern für immer an den ihrer Sternschnuppe binden." Vorsichtig nahm ich den Ring von ihr entgegen und plazierte ihn an Venus' Finger. Jupiter trat zurück und nun war Venus an der Reihe. Ich mußte mich bemühen nicht zu grinsen, als ich sah wie nervös sie selber war.  

„Ich schwöre", begann sie ebenfalls nach einer langen Pause und ich könnte schwören ihre Stimme war noch zittriger als meine. „So wahr mein Stern mich bis hierher geleitet hat, schwöre ich, dich, Senshi Saturn, wiedergeborene Tomoe Hotaru, zu lieben und zu beschützen. Meine Liebe soll dein Herz erwärmen durch alle Schwierigkeiten hindurch, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten, meine Schönheit soll dich schöner machen als jeder Stern dieser Galaxie, meine Fürsorge soll dich stützen, wenn du zu fallen drohst. Weder Leben noch Tod sollen uns trennen, denn unser Bund solle reichen über die Grenzen der Ewigkeit hinaus."

Nun trat auch Pluto vor. Sie war wie immer ernst aber wesentlich gelassener und glücklicher als sonst. „Ich bestätige den Schwur der Senshi der Venus. Mit diesem Ring soll er besiegelt werden und ihren Schutzstern für immer an den ihrer Sternschnuppe binden." Sie reichte Venus ihren eigenen orangegoldenen Ring. Ich glaube wir hatten beide Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihn an meinen Finger plazierte und beide der meinige und ihrer warm und besänftigend aufleuchteten.

Gemeinsam und Hand in Hand drehten wir uns zu Serenity um, während auch Pluto ihren Platz wieder einnahm. Unsere Prinzessin lächelte ein friedliches Lächeln. „Um eure Reife und die Reinheit eurer Liebe zu beweisen, müßt ihr nun aus dem Kelch der Seelen trinken. Nur, wenn das reine Licht des Grals euren Bund akzeptiert, seid ihr würdig meines Segens." Sie berührte den Gral, der vor ihr auf dem Altar stand und er öffnete sich. Für einen Moment begann das goldene Licht herauszuquellen aber dann blieb es, wo es war.

Venus und ich traten vor und Venus nahm den Gral und reichte ihn mir. „Ich präsentiere den Kelch der Seelen, er soll die unseren auf ewig vereinen." Meine Hände zitterten etwas, als ich ihn entgegennahm aber wie gesagt, hatte ich keine Zweifel. Behutsam nippte ich an dem goldenen Licht und ließ es in mich hineinfließen, schluckte es aber nicht. Es war warm und angenehm und behinderte mich auch nicht beim Sprechen.

Und so reichte ich den Kelch an Venus zurück und wiederholte ihre Worte. Auch sie nippte kurz an dem reinen Licht des Grals und stellte ihn dann wieder zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich eine Aufwallung von Angst, daß unsere Liebe vielleicht doch nicht stark genug war, doch sie wurde weggewischt, als Venus meine Lippen mit ihren einfing.

Das Gefühl war nicht zu beschreiben. Es war einfach unglaublich rein. Das Licht in uns begann sich zu vermischen und langsam durch unsere Körper zu fließen, sie mit einer neuen Stärke zu füllen, die kein normales Lebewesen, keine normale Senshi jemals verstehen konnte. Und als Serenity ihre letzten Worte sprach, da wußte ich, was auch immer geschah, uns konnte jetzt nichts mehr trennen.

Epilogue: Her Destiny

(Usa)

„Zwei Sternschnuppen fallen, ein neuer Stern hat sich erhoben. Euer Bund wurde bestätigt. So sollt ihr für immer strahlen am Firmament der Sterne und eure Liebe solle selbst jene erleuchten, die in tiefer Dunkelheit verborgen leben. Nehmt meinen Segen, ich ernenne euch hiermit Sternschnuppen im Angesicht des Lichtes."

Ich lächelte glücklich, als Usagi die Zeremonie mit diesen Worten schloß. Venus und Saturn hatten die ganze Zeit über den Kuß nicht gebrochen aber von dem, was mir gesagt wurde, war das auch nötig. Jetzt lösten sie sich langsam voneinander und drehten sich überglücklich strahlend zu den anderen Senshi und ihren Freunden, sowie Familien um, die jetzt in laute Jubel- und Glückwunschrufe verfielen.

Von meiner Position aus hatte ich alles und jeden genau beobachten können. Die drei Inners hatten mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen, wobei es Jupiter wohl am schwersten fiel ernst zu bleiben und ihre Patenaufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Outers waren auch ziemlich gerührt, gerade Neptun. Bei Uranus hatte ich hin und wieder ein breites Grinsen entdeckt, sie war definitiv glücklich für ihre Adoptivtochter. Pluto hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen gehabt und jetzt noch immer. Mir war klar, ich mußte sie ziemlich geschockt haben, als ich den Angriff genommen hatte. Zwar wußte ich immer noch nicht, ob sie mir dafür böse war oder nicht, aber sie schien glücklich, daß ich hier war... Hey, sie ist Pluto, glaubt vielleicht jemand sie spürt mich nicht?

Luna und Artemis saßen mit Mamoru, den Eltern der Inners und Dr. Tomoe in der ersten Reihe. Sie alle strahlten übers ganze Gesicht vor Freude über das neue Paar und die Ainos hatten ihre eigenen Tränen vergossen zu haben. Es war nur schade, daß Tomoe Souichis Gedächtnis immer noch so lückenhaft war und die Bewußtseinsschäden nur langsam heilten, trotzdem hatte ich hin und wieder ein Lächeln bei ihm entdecken können. Luna schien stolz auf ihren Schützling und Ziehtochter, genauso wie Mamoru, und Artemis war stolz auf seine Venus.

Direkt hinter ihnen saß der Rest der Anwesenden. Zum einen natürlich unsere besten Freunde Naru, Umino, Motoki und Unazuki aber auch Ryo und Yuuichirou waren da. Sie alle teilten die Freude, auch wenn sie dem Paar nicht ganz so nah standen oder eben nur teilweise. Dann waren da Peach, Lilly, Daisy, Salvia, Viento, Kiro und Takuru – Jamapi nicht zu vergessen. Sie waren mir sehr wohl bekannt und ich erinnerte mich an ein paar nette Zeiten mit ihnen.

Doch mein besonderes Augenmerk galt der Peach ähnlich sehenden Frau in der letzten Reihe. Ich war überrascht Tante Celeste hier zu sehen aber hätte mir das eigentlich denken können. Ruhig und ausgeglichen hatte sie die Zeremonie verfolgt. Einmal hatte sie in meine Richtung geschaut und mir zugelächelt, sagte aber nichts.

Mittlerweile waren Venus und Saturn dabei jede Menge Gratulationen entgegenzunehmen und das bedeutete, es war Zeit für mich zu gehen. Meine Aufgabe hier war erfüllt und ich hatte mir meinen eigenen Wunsch, dem Sternenbündnis meiner nun zwei besten Freundinnen beizuwohnen, erfüllt. Wenn ich noch länger blieb, würde mein Verlangen zu ihnen zu gehen nur wachsen. Aber das war nicht mein Platz und nicht meine Zeit. Auch wenn es etwas Gutes war, hatte ich doch schon genug angerichtet.

„Usa-chan!" Ich stoppte auf meinem Weg nach draußen. Diana hockte auf der Mauer und warf mir etwas zu. „Ein Mädchen, daß gesagt hat, sie würde dich kennen, hat mir das gegeben." Ich fing das Stück Papier auf. Während ich die Nachricht überflog, weiteten sich meine Augen vor Erstaunen. Diana sagte etwas aber ich hörte nicht, sondern überflog die Zeilen noch mal. Ein leichter Stich war in meinem Herzen zu spüren.

„Anshar..."

ENDE (für jetzt – hoffentlich)

Schlußwort

Hehe, Cliffhanger... Ja, ich weiß, das war gemein. Aber ich plane einen dritten Teil, der definitiv etwas länger werden wird aber dazu später.

Also wie hat euch Ai no Hoshi: Shadows of Destiny gefallen? Hui, 22 Seiten und damit wesentlich länger als der erste Teil. Während es da größtenteils um den Beginn der Beziehung von Minako und Hotaru ging, wurde sie hier auf eine höhere Ebene gehoben. Die Idee hatte ich schon langer und war mir (glaube ich) gekommen, als ich mich fragte wie wohl (Chibi-)Usas Reaktion aussehen würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr, denn wir wissen alle, daß sie und Hotaru das wohl noch populärste Senshipaar abgesehen von Usagi/Mamoru und Haruka/Michiru sind (daher auch die paar Eifersucht-Kommentare).

Dann hatte ich mir überlegt, was wohl mit Hotaru/Saturn in der Zukunft passiert, da Chibiusa bei ihrer zweiten Wiederkehr ja nichts über sie zu wissen scheint, wobei sie nahezu vollkommen unbeeindruckt vom Auftauchen Uranus' und Neptuns war. Man kann natürlich einfach sagen, daß Saturns Anwesenheit erst möglich wurde, dadurch, daß sie sich mit Hotaru befreundet hat, was nun natürlich wieder in einer Zeitschleife resultieren würde... und jetzt zu kompliziert wird. Entweder wißt ihr, worauf ich hinauswill oder nicht. Zumindest hatte ich mir überlegt, was alternativ passiert sein könnte und kam dann zu Tandor (blöder Name, ich weiß, nur viel mir einfach nichts ein).

Das Sternenbündnis war schon länger geplant und ich werde es auch zu einem festen Bestandteil sämtlicher Minaru-Fics oder Fics mit Minaru-Bestandteilen machen. Wenn ihr den Ablauf der Zeremonie übernehmen wollt, falls ihr selber irgendeine Senshipaarung schreibt, könnt ihr das gerne, nur würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mir zumindest Credit für den Entwurf gibt. Für Fragen stehe ich da auch gerne zur Verfügung.

Oh ja, die Geschichte mit dem Gral und dem Kelch der Seelen. Das Sternenbündnis ist ja in gewisser Hinsicht eine Seelenverschmelzungen und der Gral paßte da einfach. Das geht zurück auf die Bedeutung des Heiligen Kelchs im Manga als Gefäß zur Vereinigung der Seelen aller Sailorsenshi, sowohl im Infinity-Abschnitt sowie auch später noch bei der Erweckung Eternal Sailormoons.

Die Wedding Peach Referenz kann sich wohl jeder selber zusammenreimen. Könnte passieren, daß ich das noch öfter machen. Nehmen wir nämlich an Venus ist wirklich Aphrodites Tochter (was relativ logisch wäre), machte das Peach als Celestes Tochter nun ja zu ihrer Cousine, technisch gesehen... Na, ihr könnt es euch wohl selbst denken.

Entschuldigt, daß Mamoru etwas zu kurz gekommen ist, das hat sich einfach so ergeben. Das ist immer noch eine Minaru-Fic, diesmal nur mit der Ergänzung von Usa. 

Diese ganzen Ideen vermischten sich erst im Verlauf der Story mit einigen anderen und führten schließlich zu diesem offenen Ende. Größtenteils meine ich damit natürlich das Einbringen der mysteriösen Gestalten, die jeder Eingeweihte nun ja wohl mittlerweile als Sin und Anshar erkannt haben sollte. Die beiden sind Charaktere aus dem RPG Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Another Story für das SNES. Jedem gutem Fan sollte das Spiel zumindest ein Begriff sein und wie ihr vielleicht wißt, gibt es auch eine relative gute Romübersetzung, die gar nicht so schwer zu finden ist.

Ich will hier gar nicht in die Details der Story gehen. Wer möchte, dem kann ich gerne eine selbstgeschriebene (sehr grobe) Zusammenfassung schicken aber ich empfehle trotzdem jeden sich das Spiel zu besorgen. Es lohnt sich.

Im dritten Teil werde ich noch gesondert auf Charaktere und die Ereignisse während AStory eingehen und zumindest soviel erklären wie nötig ist. Für diesen Teil war es das noch nicht und ich werde mich jetzt auch nicht mit einem dreiseitigen Schlußwort (wobei es schon eine Seite lang ist) aufhalten.

Des weiteren noch einmal Danke an Laetitia für ihre unbewußte Inspiration und Anregung. Ich denke dabei sollten wir es belassen. Unsere gemeinsame Fic wird noch etwas brauchen aber wir näheren uns langsam der Fertigstellungen, jedoch sieht man unsere allgemeine Länge bei Fics... Lassen wir das lieber.

Wer übrigens einmal eine etwas düstere Minaru-Fic lesen will, lese doch bitte „Stars in Love" (englisch). Zugegeben noch ist sie nicht sehr düster aber sie wird noch, glaubt mir das.

Lob, Kritik, Anmerkungen, Morddrohungen und die ganze Leier wie immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de oder in diesem Falle besser vielleicht an Minaru@gmx.de. Bleibt sich eigentlich egal, da beide eh auf dem gleichen Konto liegen, hilft mir nur das besser zu ordnen. Meine HP erreicht ihr immer noch unter www.catstrio.de, des weiteren solltet ihr sämtliche Animefics, die ich je geschrieben habe, in meinem Archiv auf Silver Moonlight finden (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon).

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon©All rights reserved by Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animations and Kodansha

Ai no Hoshi: Shadows of Destiny©2001 by Matthias Engel

Anhang: Japanische Wörter

Für Anreden und ähnliches schaut bitte in den ersten Teil.

Hai ~ Ja

Iie ~ Nein

Konnichi wa ~ Guten Tag

Minna(-san) ~ Alle (zusammen), jeder

Shimatte ~ Verzweifelter Ausruf wie z. B. „Oh nein!"

Baka ~ Idiot

Kuso ~ Verdammt, verflucht

Daijobu(?) ~ Ich bin in Ordnung/Bist du in Ordnung?

(Domo) arigato ~ (Vielen) Dank(e)

Demo ~ Aber

Henshin ~ Verwandlung

Nani? ~ Was? (Wie bitte?)

Un ~ (Salopp gesagt) Yeah! (Wenn man mit jemanden in allgemeiner Übereinstimmung ist)

Kami-sama ~ Gott


End file.
